Black Hearts
by Vocalsama
Summary: Tell me why is it that we seek revenge?To destroy those who have hurt us of course.But why is it that no one can forgive?Forgiveness doesn't come so easily in an age of darkness where hearts do not lie.Hearts are for the weak and the weak always fall.
1. The Wicked

**Black Hearts**

_For all those whose hearts have waned _may_ they find peace in these trying times._

**Chapter One**

He saw his father's hand whiz through the air, he could have dodged it if he wanted, but no, that would only cause him more pain. His skin lit on fire as the balled fist connected with his stomach making want to retch up what little food he had devoured before.

"Don't you dare say that to me ever again!" A tall man with black hair yelled his eyes burning with rage as he stared down at the crumpled heap, which was his son.

"Get the hell up, you traitor. I never thought my own son would defy me and help these filthy half elven…"

"Shut UP!" the young boy on the floor yelled out, he was panting trying to regain his breath, which was forcibly removed from his lungs. His head shot up his eyes burning with fiery anger, as they stared up at his ruthless father. The boy's two bangs fell neatly over his sweat-covered face. His father smirked as his turned a cold shoulder to him.

"You will go to that village tomorrow, and you _will_ kill them, _all _of them no matter what." His father completely turned around and stalked out of the room through a hard oak door at the far left of it, it slammed causing a cowering boy in the corner to jump. He was a little older than six, while the boy on the floor was fifteen. He coughed as he finally was able to let down his defenses the young boy ran over to him grabbing him softly by the shoulders and helped him regain his balance.

"B-Brother…I'm, I'm sorry. This is all my fault." The young boy said biting his lip as tears filled his eyes.

"Nonsense, I stated my own opinion he doesn't like it when I do that, because…" the older boy paused and his gaze shifted to the crackling fire in the red brick fireplace.

"Because why?" the younger boy asked staring at his brother questioningly.

"Because…some, someone who hurt him a long time ago did that, and they…they joined the enemy side, of Slyvarant." The other boy said sighing and sitting down in a soft polyester chair. The younger one pushed back a long lock of reddish hair, with natural black streaks in it, behind one pointed ear.

"Ph-Phanos…do you think…do you think father…hates…"

"No. Don't think like that Meridian." Phanos replied harshly his brother flinching instinctively. Although he should have been use to it by now, but no he was just a child, and the fact that he thought his own father already hated him made Phanos's insides burn with anger. Phanos's gaze went to the snow dotted window, he sighed as half his face was lit up by the fires glow, and the other, the part turned away was darkened by the nights shadowy touch. _What the hell were you thinking father…why, why does it have to be this, this way._

* * *

His jet black eyes shot open as the black starry expanse above came into focus. He sat up sweat on his brow, and he was panting. He looked around him, as if not knowing his surroundings, but he knew where he was. Ymir forest, the crickets nightly songs filtered in and out of his ears as did the owl's deep baritone voice. He brought one slender hand to his forehead, and covered one eye as he chuckled. 

"It's been quite awhile since I've had that memory." He began to laugh; it wasn't filled with pleasure though, but a deep unending pain. He sighed and turned to his now dead fire, which had some embers they gave off a light of orange red which tried desperately to do battle against the surrounding darkness, but he got up and walked into the forest to look for more firewood for his one man camp, within the dark woods.

* * *

:Flanoir Day Time: 

Zelos sighed his breath coming out in a white cloud, which dissipated into the cool morning air. The sun was high above the snow caked city, the noise of construction was going on all about, and sometimes was interrupted by a summoner's voice, which unleashed one of her many spirits to aid in the people's work.

"Mr.Wilder!" the red head turned around to face a short pudgy bearded man who was in about his late forties, Zelos guessed.

"What is it?" he asked and the man stopped before him panting his hands on his knees.

"We need your help, down by the inn." Zelos sighed and hung his head.

"Alright…I'll be there soon." He stated turning back to the balcony that overlooked the city.

* * *

:Meltokio Night time: 

He was in shock so many things had changed since he last saw the elf village. The village that was now non-existent minus a few broken down scraps of houses. Each one looked like an empty shell of the past, his painful memories buzzed in his head, as he walked faster across the field, the great cities gates coming into view. There were no guards either that also surprised him too. His black eyes darted up and down the massive stone doors. They still remained the same after all these years. The doors creaked open and he noticed two men in the above compartments were controlling the doors. He walked briskly in and turned down one of the finely paved streets. He found a dimly lit bar at the end of rows of other fancy flower dotted shops. This city always disgusted him, it was all so cookie cut, nothing different even the people pompous and rich as they were had no class, no personality they truly did live up to the rich people term middle class and poor gave them. He placed a thin hand on the door and it swung silently open, besides the little golden bell that jingled as the wooden oak door opened. A broad shouldered man behind the newly polished counter jerked his head up. His eyes scanning the man before him, his brow furrowed.

"Welcome to the Melboro Bar." He said in a gruff voice, the person who entered just nodded and took a seat at the nearest table. The man sighed, he hated the quiet types it always was so hard to make conversation.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked as he walked towards his new customer, who looked only about twenty, pad and pencil in hand. The man in the seat looked at him his black eyes flashing in the bars light. He smirked. The man paused looking at his customer uncertainly.

"Oh no, I'm not here for me…" the man replied still looking deviously at the bartender who cleared his throat.

"Um, are you waiting for someone?" he asked a chill running down his spin at the stranger's cold calculating eyes. Again only a short laugh and a smirk, the man got up out his seat.

"You're filled with guilt." He said in a cold voice, the bartender's eyes widened.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" the bartender asked backing up as the reddish black streaked haired man took a step forward.

"You heard me…you're angry at yourself for letting her die, aren't you?" the bartender backed into a chair, which immediately fell to the floor in a loud clatter.

"What…how-how did you…"

"Know that? It's plainly visible in your eyes, their deep void, far away look, you're living in the past." The man laughed flipping his hair behind him showing a pointed ear.

"A-A half elf!" the bartender cried as he moved forward.

"Oh, do people still hate us? Pitiful, I'll rid this world of all of you." The half elf whispered his eyes glowing in the light.

"Get out! Now!" the man yelled, the half elf chuckled and turned his head towards him, "It's you who is going to get out…" he snapped his fingers, a piercing cry erupted through the entire bar, and the bartender fell onto his knees.

"Ah! What-what the hell are you!" he cried holding his ears.

"I am…the past." He whispered as a shadowy figure rose up from the floor, it dripped as if melting; and it let out a low growl. The bartender fell backwards eyes wide.

"Kill him!" that was the last thing he heard the half elf say before his vision went completely black a tremendous pain exploded through his enite body, as if every sinew of muscle was being torn to shreds. A loud cry erupted through the city, alerting the guards who rushed towards the now blackened bar.

* * *

:Meltokio Morning: 

He sighed as he trudged up the rain sodden hill where beyond it lay the city, the city of Meltokio. He wiped his drenched auburn bangs from his eyes as a gust of wind made him put his arm up in protection of the maelstrom, which was going on about him. A whine from the green and white dog next to him made his head turn down. He stroked Noishe's wet hair. He looked back up and realized he was extremely close to Meltokio.

* * *

"So, what exactly happened?" the auburn angel asked taking a sip of the hot tea provided by the king's servant. The now graying man rubbed his eyes. 

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know…" he said sighing leaning back into the chair. Kratos looked about the room, with its fancy décor and high priced furniture. The king opened his mouth.

"The guards let someone in last night, a stranger with a black cape." he paused thinking, and then resumed, "he was wearing a hood so they couldn't quite make out what he looked like." Kratos sighed.

"That's not much help." he replied as the room fell unnaturally silent.

"May I go and see…what exactly happened?" Kratos asked breaking the silence, the king nodded reluctantly. Kratos got up and walked out leaving the king of Meltokio in his own brooding silence.

* * *

If he weren't used to seeing so much blood in one place he would've wretched right there. It was everywhere, blood on the countertops, dripping down the wall, and the body lay in the far left corner of the room, between the wall and the end of the bar countertop. He heard the buzzing of flies as he walked closer to the corpse it's arms mangled and in odd positions as if ripped out of their sockets, the man's legs looked as if they were broken too. He smelt the odor of excrement and decaying flesh, mixed together with the coppery smell of blood. A glint from the body made Kratos's eyes widen. He rushed over to the body and putting a hand to his nose bent down on one purple clad knee and picked out through the remains a perfectly untarnished sliver dagger. It's hilt was golden and had a "P" engraved in the middle it was surrounded by rubies. He stood up and turned his head to the bar, where the glasses remained relatively untouched. But it blatantly stood out, the message that Kratos's eyes darted back and forth over and over again to read. It was in angelic the language long lost after Mithos formed Cruxis. The writing on the wall shocked Kratos he clenched his hands as it repeated over and over in his mind. _Is terra ero defaeco illorum pitiful res , ones quisnam have causa nos adeo poena , dimidium elves mos consurgo iterum vindico suum verus patria Symphonia._

"This land will be purged of these pitiful beings, the ones who have caused us so much pain, the half elves will rise up again to claim their true homeland, Symphonia." He whispered to no one but himself.

"What the hell is going on…" he turned to leave but his foot hit something solid almost bringing him crashing down into the floor. He saw a black box with a silver clasp keeping it closed. His eyes narrowed as he bent down and picked it up off the floor, blood dripped from underneath it, he also spotted a tiny silver key a few feet away as well. His hand shook as he reached down to grab it.

"So. What does it mean?" Kratos hurriedly grabbed the key, and stuffed it into his pocket along with the box, which he hid in his cape. He turned to the king who was in a outfit less formal, and more casual so casual it made him look like a commoner rather than the ruler of the wealthiest part of Symphonia. A whine from outside made Kratos look back at the door, Noishe's head craned into the doorway his tongue hanging freely, ears twitching at the slightest noise.

"I-I don't know." Kratos said, looking at the dagger that he'd left of the table. The king walked up to it and picked it up examining it by what little light the rain clouds were letting in.

"It has the letter "P" on it, I wonder what it could mean."

"Yes. I think I'll stay here a few days, so as to make sure this doesn't happen again, if that is alright with you?" the king waved his hand dismissingly, and Kratos nodded. The king handed him the dagger and walked tiredly out into the rain soaked streets of Meltokio. Kratos gave the room one more cursory glance. _He didn't notice…the writing._ He stared in confusion at the wall and another whine told him that it was time to leave. He exited through the wooden door, each step he felt the box rub again his skin its cold smooth surface sending a chill through his body, and followed by Noishe he returned to the castle in the dark, damp, rain soaked city of Meltokio.

* * *

A/N Well hope you all liked my new story, if you haven't guessed its the sequel to Blue Skied Symphony...SO I EXPECT REVEIWS! haha uh well, I hope it isn't too fast that I put it out, and yes I know it's a very short chapter, but I'm going to try and make this story a tad bit longer than BSS. So uhm...Phanos's dad...he's an ass pretty much XD haha well you'll understand more about Phanos and his little bro in the next chapters...hopefully? Hope you'd enjoyed! And yeah the title is a little kingdom heartsish...but it's nothing like it!  



	2. The Dance

**Black Hearts**

_And I, I'm darkness, I'm anger, I'm pain._

**Chapter Two  
**

"Amusing…everything is so…amusing, don't you agree?" he looked down at his pet, its pure red eyes flashed as it let out a deep-throated growl. He sat back on the chair petting it, footsteps made his head jerk down, and the creature dissipated like a shadow burnt away by the sun's rays.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, sir! I was preparing a room for you." The girl in the white apron responded she had brown hair, which was tied up in a ponytail, and she had equally brown eyes, like fresh bark from a lush trees trunk. He smirked and got up. He looked her over, as he was a few feet taller than she.

"You said your name was…?"

"Oh um, Chocolat." She responded turning her back to the strange black-eyed man and starting for the hard wood spiral staircase that was found in the Luin inn.

"I see…that's a very…nice name." He purred as a wicked smile flashed across his face, he covered it with something less devious as the girl turned her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Wh-Why thank you…I, I never had anyone tell me that before." She stuttered her cheeks turning a crimson rose color.

"No need to thank me, my dear. I simply say what I believe is the truth, it but common courtesy, don't you agree?" He asked as she moved to the side of a wooden door, all she did was nod a bit her eyes never leaving his glassy facial features. He nodded and walked into the brightly lit room, with its red plush carpet sporting intricate detailed designs that only its creator knew where they came from and a large door leading to a railed balcony, which was to the left of a canopied bed, the sheets matching the color of the blood red carpet. He turned his head to the door and the girl stood there for a moment before realizing what she was doing.

"Oh! Um, dinner will be ready shortly, I'll call you down…once it's done." He nodded and she closed the door quietly behind, he looked out into the purple dyed sky, a smile wrapped across his face.

* * *

:Dirk's House Iselia: 

Lloyd sighed as he paced about his former dwarven father's lower room. Colette sat on a chair looking at him concerned.

"Lloyd, maybe it's nothing…I'm sure he would've said something if there was a problem." She said reassuringly a slight jump in her tone of voice. He sighed again brushing a brown loose hanging bang out of his eyes, he looked up the stairs to where his father had rushed that morning a look of dread in his eyes. He knew it was dread, never once had Lloyd seen Kratos wearing that expression, from the little the man had shown to him.

"I hope you're right…" he said concerned.

* * *

He paced, and continued to for a very long time. His cape was off folded neatly on his untouched bed; he hadn't gotten any sleep since he stayed in the rain sodden city of Meltokio. His purple boots thumped dully on the hard wooden floor as he made yet another round from the window on the far right to the opposing door on the far left. His eyes scanned the room as if they were looking for something to change, anything at all, but every time, every single damn time they went back to that box. That small dainty black box with its sliver clasp and matching key it glinted in the dying sunlight. His eyes narrowed as his hand went to his chin, and he began to pace once more. He spun around his hand going instinctively to where his sword hilt would have been, if he had his sword on him. A patch of blue hair appeared from the doorway, along with a sarcastic remark. 

"Don't worry I'm not a monster and if I was I'd be very bored watching to pace, over and over again. I'm just very bored." Yuan said sardonically as he walked into the room hands held up defensively before him. Kratos sighed and sat on his bed, his weight made it creak. The auburn haired man looked up at his blue haired half-elven companion.

"I'm surprised you haven't snuck out yet Raine must be very intimidating." Kratos replied a smirk on his lips. Yuan snorted.

"Quite the contrary, I wouldn't be able to do that not with your son, and the dwarf about besides she'd kill me if she found out, I believe I'm a bit too young to die." Yuan said sitting next to Kratos a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Young you say…" Kratos said his eyes staring blankly at the black box. Yuan noticed and sat back looking over the man, he got up.

"What the hell are you doing Kratos? You've been pacing since this morning! I'm a sick half elf, and I need my rest, and all this noise isn't good for my health." Yuan stated his blue eyes flaring up in anger, Kratos looked at him curiously. The blue haired elf's eyes dashed back and forth between the perplexed man sitting on the bed and to the black onyx box sitting on the dresser across from him. His eyes narrowed mischievously. He sauntered over to the dresser and leaned on it with one arm, the other hanging lazily at his side, he saw Kratos jerk about to get up.

"So…what's with the box? Is it yet another skeleton of your dreadful past that you've kept buried for all these years? Or maybe, it's a gift, to a lady friend perhaps?" Yuan said smiling, Kratos glared daggers at him.

"Yuan…" he hissed back in no mood for his friends prying questions.

"It's none of your damn business, and I found it." Kratos replied Yuan smirked.

"Don't give me that, Kratos. It's like your afraid to open it or something, why? What secrets are hidden within it, Kratos?" Yuan asked his index finger touching the silver clasp, his eyes widened as he snatched his hand away, and his eyes flashed over to an unperturbed Kratos. He looked at the tip of his finger it was pitch black.

"That's enough Yuan!" Kratos said harshly, getting up his hands clenched into fists. Yuan's eyes flashed warily and he straightened, he turned around and headed for the door his pony tail flying out behind him, he looked back at his long time friend, who was now seated again of the bed with its white sheets and fluffy down pillows. He sighed as he closed the door behind him, he rested his back against the door, and he began to cough, his chest exploding in pain. He regained control of himself as he walked up to the room at the top of another flight of stairs. He looked at his red stained hand and his black tipped finger.

"What…what are you hiding now, Kratos." He said barely above a whisper as he walked tiredly back into his room out of breath and panting to refill his exhausted lungs. He closed his eyes as he slunk to the floor knees above his chest, his arms wrapped around them.

"The sky…the sky will soon be pitch black…Martel, guide us…please." He whispered before falling into a fit full sleep.

* * *

He'd heard Yuan's coughing fit from his door but made no move to see how he was doing he was too shaken to. Kratos hung his head his hands on the back of his neck, his auburn hair fell over his face, covering his closed eyes. He raised his head to look at the black box yet again; he got up and walked over to it a deep fear rising in his stomach. He reached for the key but he pulled his hand away hesitantly. A cry of birds outside made his head jerk towards the window, a large craft had landed not too far from the house, his eyebrow rose. _Rheiard? But why now? Something must've happened._ Kratos grabbed his cape and sword from his bed and rushed downstairs, Lloyd and Colette had their backs to the staircase, and they were both up at the door. Lloyd turned around to see his father who put his cape on and tied his sword to his belt. 

"Dad it's Sheena and Zelos." He heard his son say.

"Has something happened?"

"Oh no Mr.Kratos! They're here for the party!" Kratos looked back and forth between the two children, Lloyd had a sheepish grin on his face and Colette's eyes were gleaming with happiness.

"What…party?" he asked positively confused, but also dreading the oncoming answer.

"The one in Meltokio! We're guests of honor!" Lloyd cried happily, the door opened just then and a blackish purple haired ninja walked through the door, a red leather pocket book in her hand and behind her was a red headed chosen his key crest beaming in the moon's light, he smiled and winked giving a thumbs up.

"Yo. Sup we got your outfits. Hey gramps you going to the party like that or what?" Kratos grumbled as both Lloyd and Colette snickered as they went to their rooms to get changed. Zelos handed Kratos a black tuxedo, which he snatched from the former chosen and proceeded to go up to his room.

* * *

It took only a few minutes for him to get fully dressed, he never did like wearing tuxedos, not very comfortable and it was extremely hard to conceal ones weapon when wearing it. He sighed and he ran a bare hand through his spiky auburn hair. He even argued with Anna on the evening before their wedding that he hated them. He smiled at the memory. 

"Honestly Anna you know how much I hate wearing these sort of things…" Kratos stated holding up the black and white suit with the white cuffs and white collar, he grimaced as his eyes scanned the ugly outfit. A chocolate haired woman sighed she was adding the finishing touches on what seemed to be a wedding dress, it's many layered ripples touching the clean, hard wood floor. Her head shot towards her soon to be husband a smile on her face.

"Oh, Kratos, please. You've done worse, would you rather stand out like a sore thumb with that…purple thing you wear?" Kratos eyebrow rose.

"That purple thing, mind you, is very easy to maneuver in, in case something attacks us." The room fell uneasily quiet, and Anna's eyes were down casted to the floor. Kratos looked at her his emotionless eyes seeing the sorrow filled within her own.

"Anna…I'm…sorry." He whispered she turned to him.

"Kratos there's no need to be, it's not your fault things happened this way." he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her rocking her gently. She began to close her eyes, which stung with the oncoming tears.

"Forgive me." She heard him whisper into her ear.

* * *

"Yo! Kratos! YooHoo anybody home!" the angel blinked and then turned his head to the right to face a smooth crystal blue eyed face. He gasped startled and took a step back Zelos chuckled. 

"Reminiscing?" Kratos's eyes narrowed and he grunted.

"I was…" he turned and walked out of the room Zelos in pursuit.

* * *

:Luin one hour before the Party: 

His finger tapped the table softly creating a rhythm only he knew, only he could understand. He forced a fake smile as a rather large waitress passed by him adorned in the plain blue short-sleeved shirt and matching blue skirt, an apron around her waist. He let out a sigh. It was disgusting being surrounded by all the things he hated, humans, everywhere, he had the sudden urge to kill, the urge to do anything but be here he felt so lonely in this world, his chest felt hollow void of a heart at all.

"Oh I can't wait! In one more hour…that party will begin!" his pointed ear twitched a little as he caught the loud gossiping of two women seated in a bench across from him. His black eyes turned their way.

"I heard the chosen's group is going there as guests of honor!" a women with a lighter tone of voice spoke, his eyes widened at this statement he was about to turn around and ask something.

"There you are!" he looked up.

"Oh. Chocolat." He replied looking into her brown eyes, which she adverted from his deep stare. She was dressed finely, a black dress on encrusted with sparkling beads.

"You're going to that party." She nodded taking a seat across from him. He put his elbows on the table and leaned towards her his chin resting in the palm on his hands. His eyes narrowed slyly.

"Tell me…who is, this chosen group?" she looked at him perplexed, everyone knew about Lloyd and his friends.

"You mean you never heard of them?" she asked confused, he noticed her confusion and laughed.

"Of course I have, I just forgot do tell me again, their names." He asked his eyes flashing in the inn's light. She put a finger to her right cheek.

"Well, there's Lloyd, Genis, Raine, a ninja named Sheena, and a auburn haired man…I don't remember his name though."

"Kratos." She looked at him his eyes dulled half closed.

"Yes. Yes that's right! Kratos! He seemed so…serious all the time." The man before her pushed out his chair and stood up his black cape falling about his feet, he stared forward giving no regard to any of the bystanders' curious expressions. Chocolat looked at him as he walked out. She bit her lip.

"Oh Chocolat you got invited to go!" she couldn't see him as the tiny bell adjacent to the door rang, notifying if someone was entering or leaving, in this case the latter a crowd of women had surrounded her. _What was…that about?_

* * *

"You know…someday this will all be yours, Meridian." The black haired boy stated his black purple striped cape turned towards a younger boy whose hair was tied up in a ponytail to show his pointed ears. The younger of the two was sitting on an old rotting fence his legs swinging back and forth. 

"How about you, brother? You're the second oldest, aren't you going to get it before I do?" the older boy turned to his younger brother his eyes emanating a mysterious glow.

"I have no need for such worldly possessions anymore." He replied his voice devoid of feeling and emotion. He looked up at the sky; it was pitch black with beads of white colored stars sprinkled all over it. An ocean of blackness filled with tiny fish.

"What do you mean by that?" the young half elf asked, he brother laughed and ruffled his hair as he sat next to him leaning against the fence, their right shoulders touching.

"I met someone today, a great person, a person who…is a half elf, just like you." The young boy looked at his brother who was grinning.

"What was his name?"

"Mithos. Mithos Yggdrasill."

"Where'd ya' meet him?"

"Out in the plains, he was with his…I believe his sister. He told me how he was going to stop this war, stop everything about it discrimination…everything." The young child sighed.

"He was a summoner you know." The young boy's eyes lit up.

"I wanna be a summoner too Phanos!" Phanos laughed and both of them looked back up at the black-lit sky.

"Maybe someday, Meridian…maybe someday."

* * *

He walked through the grassy fields without a course or direction, his body moving on its own accord to his destination Meltokio. His mind was numb with neither anger nor hate, but with a calm cool directive. Revenge, all he wanted was revenge. His heart, which he could swear to anyone, was pitch coal black beat against his chest it's pounding ringing in his pointed ears. His legs burned with pain as he rested on top of one of the many knolls that he had traversed over. He stopped and panted with exhaustion his chest burning for oxygen. He looked to the west, and on the horizon was the glow of the city. 

"Atskal." He whispered flicking his hand across the air in a horizontal motion. A growl filled his ears as the air around him filled with black living smoke it wrapped around him like a living being.

"Kill anyone associated with…him." The air immediately became clear once more and he began his treacherous downward decent, to the dazzling city of Meltokio.

* * *

Regal let out a sigh as he wiped an unshackled hand across his forehead, he heard the banging of an ax and turned to see Presea her blade flying in the warm night air into a large tree. They'd both decided to, along with closing down Toize Mine, to help in the restoration of Ozette. Even some people of Mizuho had joined in the effort to help the poor people who'd lost their home. 

"It's getting late. We should be going soon. They can't hold the party just for us." Regal said a smile on his lips; Presea nodded leaning her ax against a nearby tree stump.

"It'll take awhile, for Ozette to be what it once used to be." The pink haired child stated. Regal nodded in acknowledgement, a cry of fear made both of them both look up then at each other, Presea grabbed her ax and with one deft motion swung it onto one shoulder, they both ran towards the towns center. A man was backed into a corner and a huge beast was before him. He had never seen anything like that before in his entire life. It was on four legs, giant black wings rested on its back. Each foot was adorned with five large sword sharp claws. It's massive jaw opened to reveal millions of sharp teeth and a blood red tongue. It's two shoulders also carried two large pure white crystals. It had no tail since it really didn't need one. It's large neck craned around its red eyes glowing in the dimly lit street.

"What…what is that." Presea whispered taking a step back. Regal's eye narrowed.

"I have no idea I never saw anything like it…ever." The beasts massive jaw opened and a thunderous roar escaped it's throat the man in the corner got up and ran, the beast snorted and pounced upon him killing him instantly. It tore him to shreds as if he was but a chew toy to a dog.

"Kill…kill all." A raspy voice escaped its lips as it turned back to the warriors it's mouth caked with dried blood and fresh as well it's silver teeth shone red in the moon's light, it took a step forward Presea looked at Regal as they both felt the ground shake beneath their feet. It took another step, and then it rushed forward like a flash of lightening, Regal dodged it and its massive size sent it colliding thunderously into a large oak, which it took down with it. Regal jumped into the air his greaves glinting and he landed heel down on the monsters head, he jumped back as it snapped its huge jaws at him. A gust of air flew into him as the beast used its giant large black leathery wings to regaine it's footing, it shook its head growling with anger. The air was filled with the smell of decay, and rotting flesh. The beast cried in pain as Presea swung her ax full force into its heel. A silver clawed hand collided with her body, sending her ax skidding to the dirt and she went flying to the side.

"Presea!" Regal cried out his eyes darting to the grounded girl the beast inched up on her, eyes glowing.

"Damn." He looked around for anything to help. His eyes caught something, nestled in the bushes.

"The Rheaird." He shot a ball of chi at the beast hitting it directly in its skull it's nostrils flared up and it ran forward toward the blue haired man. He ran and jumped onto the machine, and lifted it up off the ground as he heard a loud bang come from below. The black beast had knocked down an old house from the previous settlement. He flew out of town and across the rocky landscape, the beast still behind him. He heard rocks crack and crumble, and the sound of the rushing water below. A glint of silver caught his eyes as he swerved to dodge the beast's outstretched hand, the rocks gave out underneath its weight but not before it slammed its hand into the mountainside sending boulders and debris flying everywhere. A rain shower of rocks was pelting the Rheiard. He dodge them as best he could all the while he watched the creature fall to its doom, his eyes widened as it turned into a large black cloud before it hit the water and it dissipated like a morning mist, leaving him there coughing from the dirt and dust. He looked down to see a girl dragging her ax dully, with little to no strength.

"Presea!" he landed and rushed over to her, the side of her face was covered with blood.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"No you're not, we have to…tell Lloyd." He said hands on the girl's trembling shoulders. She nodded numbly as she boarded the Rheaird. They took off both a mess and battle streaked and they flew to Meltokio.

* * *

He smiled as he mixed in with the crowd of gossiping humans. He'd decided to buy a mask, one that would cover his entire face lest he be seen and his entire cover blown. A black orb with two crystals sticking out of it trembled in his hand he clenched it and hissed his eyes darting to his right hand. He walked towards one of the many streets holding shops and entered the shop labeled masks.

* * *

"Oh wow! Its…its so beautiful Mister Zelos!" Colette cried her eyes lighting up with wonder. Lloyd sighed it was indeed a beautiful sight though, one that you'd think you would only find in fairy tales. There were tons of people some wearing masks others having expressions of pure joy and amusement on their faces. Everyone seemed used to it, the set up. The golden covered banquet hall was huge, it's ceiling rose up for what seemed miles. There were three large tables to the far right each one adorned with an abundance of delicacies only the rich and prosperous were used to, and even then some were only made for this yearly event. The chef's not wanting to let people get too used to the specials they made for this night. There were three large chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, as well. Each one of the chandeliers sported ten or more lights, making the room glow with radiance, like it's own sun. The golden walls and windowpanes glittered and sparkled in the surrounding light, making people pay no heed to the darkness falling around them outside. A sanctuary to those only seated within, at the far back center of huge place was a large staircase with a marble floor and a red carpet covering it. At the top of the carpet were two large thrones for the King and Queen. There was also a second floor, which people had started to occupy, it was a good ten feet above the main dance floor. Colette tugged at Lloyd's shirt cuff he looked at her, her hair was the same style as always but her dress, and she looked gorgeous. Lloyd blushed as she smiled at him. 

"Come dance with me Lloyd!"

"Ah, Um…uh okay." Zelos snickered from his spot next to Sheena who elbowed the red head in his gut; she smiled and waved the two on.

"Heh, I see promise in that one." Sheena looked at Zelos quizzically, the thought of what he was talking about just registering, and she growled eyes narrowing.

"Ahh haha I think I'll go get some drinks…be right back!"

"Zelos!" Sheena cried her fist clenched, Kratos chuckled from his position on the wall. In the mix of the crowd Kratos spotted two silver haired people a tall one was engaged in a conversation with a tall man with a brown mustache and brown hair. Raine turned since Genis was tugging on her sleeve.

"Oh, Kratos! You're finally here." Raine said Kratos nodded to both of them.

"Is Lloyd and Colette here too!"

"Yes, they're somewhere dancing." Kratos replied. Genis looked up at Raine who gave the okay to go on his own the young mage ran into the crowd easily slipping through since his size permitted.

"This is Marcus, he's been helping me and Genis with the discrimination." Raine said introducing the man.

"We thought it would be a good idea to get a human man to help us, maybe people will listen to us more now."

"It's really a shame that it's come down to that." The man replied his tone deep but soft spoken. Kratos nodded, an odd sensation starting down in the pit of his stomach. _Something is here…something evil._

* * *

He walked through the crowd blending in perfectly, his black blue striped cape flying out behind him. His smooth face was now covered with an eloquent mask, which tied at the back covered by his black auburn streaked hair. The mask was part gold, and part onyx a fitting match of colors for his personality. The golden side's eyehole was ringed on the top with black metal, and going down the entire side, through the middle portion of it, was a blue sapphire line. The black side had a similar line only it was white, and the top part of the eyehole was lined with red. The mask went down to his chin it sported a thin lipped smile the black side the lips were red as well as on the golden side. Also sticking out from the top were black bird feathers, which circled around his head like a crown. He walked forward his eyes scanning the room; people made drab comments on his mask expecting him to befriend them for their courtesy. There sitting against the wall was the girl. 

"Chocolat, I'm glad you made it, you're very, very important." Beneath the mask his face contorted into a wicked smile. He walked forward, and stopped dead in front of the lonely girl, he held out his black-gloved hand and she looked up at the stranger with confusion.

"Would you care to dance?" the man behind the mask asked she nodded stunned that anyone would dance with a poor working waitress from Luin. They spun in tune with the music, all the men lifting and spinning their lady partners through the air at the same time, it was truly a beautiful sight. She felt the air brush against her face as they spun around one last time ending their moon dance, the moon's rays hit his mask. She looked at him out of breath. Who was he, a rich person? He was certainly different from the others. He led her out side to the one of the balconies, the night's cool refreshing air calming her heat-streaked face.

"Who are you?" she asked the man. The man just stood there un-answering.

"Oh, you know me…Chocolat, you also seem to know the person I truly despise as well." Her eyes widened as she tried to move away, but his grip tightened.

"L-Let go of me!" she cried, he chuckled as he brought her arm around her back pinning it there and then using his free hand he brought it to her mouth dowsing any other oncoming cries for help.

"Sorry, I don't take to kindly to commands." Her eyes began to black out, as the ballroom scene before her became nothing but a deep never ending void.

* * *

He swirled his drink in his glass lazily. Zelos sighed, Sheena had gone and danced with another guy while he was out giving Lloyd lessons, he could've sworn it was all a plot to get him, he laughed pushing back his hair. He saw the older auburn haired man sit next to him as Raine walked over to the man named Marcus. 

"I'm surprised you know how to dance." Zelos said jokingly. Kratos smirked.

"Yes well I guess it never leaves you I suppose." Zelos nodded spinning his glass again.

"Just like the past." Kratos nodded taking a glass from a passing butler.

"Unlike the past though, dancing isn't very detrimental to one's existence." Zelos looked at the man then shrugged he clanged his cup to Kratos's.

"Cheers to that." Kratos shook his head, a scream made the room go dead silent both swordsmen jumped up their eyes swinging to a balcony some ways up.

"That poor girl! What's going on! Who is that!" they ran through the crowd the peoples comments screaming in their ears. Kratos spotted his son.

"Dad! It's Chocolat!" Kratos looked up his eyes narrowing a tall figure with an oddly ornamented mask held her by the balconies edge.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Zelos asked.

"KRATOS!" Everyone's eyes widened as the masked man cried out the mercenaries name Kratos felt all color drain out of his face.

"I know you're out there somewhere…show yourself you coward!" the masked man cried out tossing his mask off into the crowd below it fell with a deafening clatter. Kratos's eyes were wide…_It…it can't be…how, how is he…how is he alive.

* * *

_ A/N Hehehe chapter two...DONE! BWAHAHA! I rock...you know I do...sorry, it's late and I should be in bed...my mom thinks I'm doing school work...I'm really not, duh. Yeah so this chapter...isn't short, at all. HAHA I guess I kinda contridicted myself...I think I spelt that wrong...because I'm not typing this up on Word, because I'm a rebel. Yeah that little beginning quote...it's from Don't Talk to Strangers by Dio...you all should go download it illegally...RIGHT NOW! Hehe, I heart that song, because I was listening to it, and I was like OMG! This fits for my story, so dudes...I put it on! YEAH! Uh huh...don't talk to strangers because they might be revengeful crazy half elves wanting to kill you! XD I make myself giggle hehehe!

Phanos: what's wrong with you?  
Me: get back inside your tree!  
Phanos: NUUU I DON'T LIKE TREES!  
Me: Too bad!  
Kratos: that's what you get for being evil.  
Phanos: But she's evil! and she doesn't get sucked into trees!  
Me: That's because...I rock.  
:Phanos grumbling as he walks into the Kharlan Tree:


	3. The Darkened Night

**Black Hearts**

When I have nothing left to feel, When I have nothing left to say, I'll just let this slip away.

**Chapter Three  
**

"SHOW YOURSELF DAMN IT!" He cried out again his throat burning and parched, his eyes darted about the stunned hall, and he took in all the expressions of fear, worry, anger, disgust, and hate. Yes they all saw it, his ears with their pointy tips he smiled inwardly. _I hate…I hate you all disgusting, filthy…_

"Let Chocolat go!" Lloyd cried out Kratos snapped out of and he grabbed his son by the shoulder.

"Lloyd! Be quiet." His son looked at him hurt and confused, Kratos snarled as the black haired half elf's laughter rang out through the room.

"What lovely parties the rich do hold, I always heard stories about them but I would have never of guessed it'd be so flamboyant and rich. How many people's homes did you have to refuse to repair in order to pay for all this, I wonder?" the half elf asked his voice ringing through the crowd, people narrowed their eyes in contempt. The half elf smiled malice gleaming in his stare he raised a black-sleeved arm into the air, and the people below him hushed.

"Well, now that I've got your attention, and I've found what I was looking for, you can all die now. You are meaningless to me." Zelos's eyebrow rose.

"Not a great public speaker is he..."

"Get them out of here…now." Kratos said emotionlessly, he turned and broke through the crowd as he headed for the balcony. Raine turned to the mass of people around them.

"Everyone listen to me, you're all in grave danger please leave…right away." The group was jostled as angry nobles and rich folk walked casually from the scene. The half elf narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth in annoyance.

"This is taking too long." The black orb from before materialized into his hand it's two crystals gleaming in the light. He chucked it to the floor and the crowd cried out in terror as a black tornado erupted from its position on the dance floor. A loud roar sent glasses and the painted widows shattering, the remaining people ran out through the double doors of the ballroom. Lloyd and the others turned to the tornado that was now spinning before them.

"Atskal! Attack them! Leave none alive, especially the boy in red." And with that two gleaming crystals emerged first from the tornado, Lloyd and the others covered their eyes from the light being reflected off of them.

"Crap, this doesn't look good we don't have any weapons." Lloyd said backing up as he caught what seemed to be a large clawed foot, the talons on it the size of the golden throne the king and queen had occupied.

"Lloyd." Colette said trepidation in her voice. A roar erupted from a huge beast as it swatted the rest of the miasma away from it; it shook its head back and forth its spikes standing straight up. Everyone looked up with shock and horror.

"Ah ha, wow this reminds me of something." Zelos said stepping backwards as a huge clawed foot sank into the marble floor effortlessly and sent fissures running through the entire floor.

"What the hell are we supposed to do without weapons!" Lloyd cried out angrily, he looked around for any means of a tool he could use, but noting seemed fitting enough. The beast narrowed its blood red eyes as it peered down at its victims. It opened its large toothy mouth as saliva dripped from the large precipices, which were its teeth.

"You hear that." Lloyd exclaimed turning to one of the windows.

"It sounds like a…" a loud crashing noise followed by the roar of the beast had everyone looking upward to find Regal and Presea onboard a Rheaird, which now lay at the huge black beasts feet, Regal and the girl dashed over to Lloyd and the others weapons bundled into their arms.

"Our weapons! But…how did you guys…?"

"We just had a lovely encounter with this thing a few hours ago." Regal stated handing Zelos his dagger. The chosen flipped it through his hands expertly and ended by pointing its silver tip at the beast.

"Lets nail this sucker." He said and everyone nodded, Lloyd dashed off to the right and Zelos to his left. Raine raised her staff into the air, "Permaguard!" rainbow colored disks surrounded Lloyd and the others as they rushed forward. The beasts arms lashed out at Lloyd and Zelos, Zelos managed to dodge it by jumping onto the beasts right hand he ran up a length of it's arm slicing as he went. The beasts tail shot out from behind the red head, as it turned its body Zelos was sent flying into the marble wall it cracked at the impact.

"Damn." He got up shaking.

"Recover!" Raine's voice resounded as everyone thanked her for healing.

"Aqua Laser!" Genis cried out pointing his kendama at the beast, a beam of water shot forth with surprising force.

* * *

The half raised his eyebrow. 

"A magic user…a healer…two swordsmen, an angel, an ax girl, and a greaves user. How interesting." The half elf spun around as the glinting sword tip of someone behind him flashed in his eyes, Chocolat fell to the floor and the half elf hands where on the hilt of Kratos's spare sword. He pushed Kratos backwards, smiling.

"Well if it isn't Kratos."

"Why are you doing this!" was Kratos's reply, his eyes narrowing.

"Now, is that a nice why to greet me after such a long time?"

"Quit the games why the hell are you here!" Kratos shouted jumping back breaking the half elf's grip and he then slashed at him but the half elf dodged the attack knocking the sword to the side with his hand, which on impact with the sword was encompassed by a black orb. Kratos fell back as the half elf reached behind his back and produced a long gleaming silver sword. Kratos's eyes widened as he saw now his Excalibur in his enemies grip.

"You were there…you were at the Great Tree." The half elf hissed at Kratos's words.

"Of course I was, you traitor! How could you!"

"He was insane."

"He wanted revenge and I'll give it to him, me and him both, we'll get our revenge I swear we will." The half elf raised his left hand beams of black light rushed forth from the surrounding area his hair flew out from behind him.

* * *

Lloyd's head darted up to the balcony when a blast of air from a top of there shot forth it created a thunderous boom. He noticed Kratos standing up there as well. 

"Dad!" he cried running forward.

"Lloyd look out!" he turned to see a massive clawed arm flying towards him; he ducked and slid on the marble floor underneath the beasts arm. It growled as it bent its head between both arms Lloyd stared back at it, noticing he was directly underneath it. The beam of water crashed directly into the beast face sending rainbow droplets of water cascading to the floor and sprinkling Lloyd as well. He wiped them away as he ran out from underneath the beast, which was now standing on its hind legs. Its scales on its back grazed the ceiling of the ball room, causing bits and pieces to fall crashing to the floor, Presea dodged a piece barely as it collided with the floor in front of her. Another piece came raining down she swung her axe full force and shattered it to pieces, wiping dust from her eyes.

"Angel Feathers!" two chakrams flew forward slicing into the beasts legs it didn't seem to notice, Colette caught them panting.

"It doesn't seem to be affected by light attacks." Raine turned to Sheena, the ninja nodded.

"I summon thee, god of heavenly thunder! Come Volt!" She raised her hand into the air as purple light and orbs erupted around her.

* * *

"DIE! Sagittarian Strike!" a mass of huge black arrows with a blue tips formed above the elf's raised left hand. Kratos growled jumping back as multiple arrows flew towards him. The half smiled, and then his eyes darted to the light of the summon spirit. He spun around dropping both hands to the balcony post. 

"A summoner! Then these spirits are hers…interesting."

"Ahh!" the half elf spun back around Kratos's Excalibur clashing with his other spare sword, the half growled his eyes burning.

"Didn't I teach you never to let your guard down?" Kratos hissed pushing the half elf back up against the balconies edge.

"You taught me nothing, traitor…"

"Humph, you think I betrayed him, I saved him…he was dead inside anyway." Kratos replied the half elf was now bent over the balconies edge, his black auburn streaked hair falling over the railing. He growled.

"He was right! He had all the right to want to kill Mithos! WHY DIDN'T YOU LET HIM!" The half's right shoulder glowed a light blue as he took Kratos's stolen sword handle into both arms and swung it forward sending Kratos crashing into the wall. Kratos grunted as he pushed himself off the wall.

"He was crazy, do you think that killing Mithos would've done anything for him!"

"It would've given him peace! Now he's locked up again inside that goddamn tree! And you allowed it! You let your own…!"

"Shut up, you don't know anything, don't you think I tried to help him?" Kratos growled his eyes narrowing dangerously. The half elf scooped Chocolat into his arms, he smiled a faint half hearted smile and with his free hand snapped his fingers, and a cloud of black smoke engulfed him leaving Kratos staring angrily at an empty balcony. He gripped his sword tighter, turning his exposed knuckles white.

"I'm not done with you yet…" he spun around and dashed out off the balcony, his cape flying in the soft breeze, a soft light snow began to fall. He landed on the ground with a silent thud, and he stood straight looking back at the dance hall his hair covering on eye he let out a steady breath and it came out in a puff of smoke. He turned his head and saw, scraping around the corner of a house a black cape; he narrowed his eyes and dashed forward, chasing the half elf, and his human captive.

* * *

"Lloyd!" 

"Guardian!" Lloyd held up both swords to his face as two huge claws slashed him across his entire body, his shield deflected the hit but the impact sent him skidding backwards, the shoe's he wore had absolutely no traction at all. He sighed looking as he saw a blur of red rush past him, Zelos ran between the beasts caught claws, which were now firmly embedded in the wall. The beast used its left hand and lashed out Zelos ducked and rolled to one side, his dagger ringing as it collided with the beast's talon.

"Damn, this really isn't a good night is it?" a ray of electricity flew forward sparking as it ruptured the beasts wrist, it howled in pain as it pulled away its hand, eyes glowing red, Volt floated next to Sheena, her dress bottom tattered. Zelos got up off of on knee and winked at her, she smirked commanding Volt to fire another ray of lighting.

"Aqua edge!" Genis cried flinging his kendama towards the huge beast the disks of water splashed harmlessly into its chest, it turned it's huge head towards the mage and the others paying no attention to Lloyd or Zelos both of whom took positions atop of two opposite balconies.

"Wasn't dad here…before? Where did he go, I hope…everything is alright." Lloyd muttered to himself as he balanced, as best he could, on the railing of the balcony that shortly before the half elf and Kratos occupied. Zelos brushed his bangs out of his eyes, he turned his head down towards Sheena and Genis, and both nodded in acknowledgement.

"You ready for this bud!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"NOW!" Raine cried.

"Angel feathers!"

"Spread!"

"Volt use thunder rain!" all at once each attack flew forward crashing into the beast, sending it falling backwards it swatted the chakrams with its hands but the water and lighting were getting in its way, it let out a roar of agitation. Meanwhile Regal and Presea attacked its whip like tail, keeping it down so as not to hit anyone. Zelos looked at Lloyd across the way, his red hair sparkling with water.

"Lets do this!" they both jumped simultaneously landing on the beasts rectangular head, it whipped it back and forth trying to rid itself of the two swordsmen, they each grabbed hold of a giant towering spike protruding from Atskal's neck. It roared eyes blazing, its tail knocked into Presea sending her flying, Regal broke her fall by diving in to catch her.

"Shit! He's really pissed, better hurry up." Zelos cried over the beasts roar, Lloyd nodded he raised one sword above his head and then drove it down into Atskal's skull, Zelos did the same with his dagger, they both jumped off before a huge hand came swiping over the beasts head. They landed a few feet away; Atskal fell backwards crushing nearly the entire back portion of the dance hall, including the royal thrones. It let out a tumultuous roar as its tail failed about knocking what was left of the tables carrying food, plates, platters, and glasses it all fell to the floor in a rain shower of porcelain and crystal.

"Run! Now!" Zelos cried grabbing Lloyd by the wrist and dragging the stunned boy towards one of the many doors leading out into the surrounding gardens. Sheena raised her arm.

"Spread!" she heard the mage to her left cry out.

"Volt! Thunder Spear! Now!" The silent spirit casted the spell simultaneously with Genis, as if he read and knew the plan that was in action. As the water tower dissipated a thunderous boom erupted through the entire place shaking everyone to the core, the bolt of purplish blue lighting struck dead center, it ran down Lloyd and Zelos's swords like a hungry snake spotting a meal and it voraciously spread out across the top of Atskal's skull. It shook its head fervently slamming it into the nearby pillar causing the roof to shudder and spilt, sending chips of marble and glass falling to the floor. It instantly changed into a giant black cloudless form; it rushed out the window the darkness it brought with it following in its wake. Everyone realized, that it wasn't coming back a clatter came from where it was. Colette slumped to the floor panting, Genis resting his back against hers. Sheena recalled Volt and looked to Zelos and Lloyd who stepped out of the patio and back into the disheveled hall.

"Well, that was fun! Let's do it again sometime, shall we?" Zelos stated Sheena gave him a teasing death glare and then kissed him, he held her close, and Lloyd walked over to his sword, which lay, on the floor glinting. He looked into its blade, and a vision of his father flashed before his eyes, he quickly grabbed the hilt and spun to the group who looked up at him.

"Kratos! We have to go find him…NOW!" Lloyd didn't know why he was so worried but something told him, that that half elf was trouble, serious trouble.

* * *

He fell to one knee, panting. His left eye was shut due to a cut on the top left part of his head the blood from it had trickled down and over his eye he kept it shut to ward off the risk of becoming permanently blind, his auburn haired was sprinkled with his own blood and snow, the cold wet particles dripped down his fevered neck as he stared up at the half elf who held the handle of a whip, which was now around Kratos's neck, in one hand and another piece of the whips rope in his right. He tugged on it and Kratos instantly felt his throat closing up he gagged and gasped for a mouthful of air. 

"Do you really want to die, is that it? Why the hell are you following me?" the half elf asked his voice as icy as the climate around them, he turned to a terrified girl whose brown eyes were wide with fright, her arms and legs were bound with rope and she was gagged with a white cloth. The half elf turned back to Kratos who struggled to stand, his left hand resting on the whip and his right clutching the gravel beneath him. He'd chased the half elf all the way through the less ritzy part of Meltokio but he was just setting himself up for a trap, he figured that out too soon.

"That wound in your side it burns doesn't it?" Kratos looked up his haggard breath coming out in tiny wisps of pearl white smoke. He hadn't felt this much pain in years but it did burn and he was becoming light headed. The half elf smiled as he paced before the wounded angel before him.

"There was poison on the blade," Kratos eye widened as he looked at the large red stain in his tuxedo, the snowy ground underneath him dampened with his blood. "Silly me, I guess I should've mentioned it before." The half elf was up in his face now, his eyes burning with anger, his pupils looked oddly slit like a cats eye would, Kratos shook his head and they were normal once more. Kratos felt oddly calm about knowing there was a life threatening poison coursing through him; he looked up at the half panting.

"You'll…" he winced as his arm jolted with pain, he looked aghast at his arm to find the dagger embedded into it, he looked at the half elf disbelievingly. The half elf pulled it out Kratos felt warm blood rush down his arm; it warmed his cold tipped fingers as it flowed through the crevices between them. His right hand no longer was gripping the gravel, but lying there lifeless. Kratos swallowed his throat parched and throbbing, he wanted to cry out in pain but he wouldn't give his attacker the satisfaction.

"Aw what's the matter, you're not going to cry now are you?" the half elf jeered standing straight.

"KRATOS!" A cry came from somewhere nearby, the rope around his neck disappeared in a puff of black smoke and the half elf sighed running a hand through his hair, a black orb fell to the ground making a soft impression in the snow, the elf bent down and picked it up sighing, it had two crystals sticking out of it. He looked at Kratos.

"You're lucky this time, next time I won't hesitate to kill you, or you're annoying little friends, the next time we meet. That is of course if you survive the night." He put emphasis on annoying and friends, he turned to Chocolat who was thoroughly shaken, she shook her head back and forth, muffled cries coming from her mouth. The half elf smirked.

"Don't worry, you're very important to me…so just relax." He scooped her into his arms and turned back to the auburn haired man who was gripping his shoulder, doubled over in pain.

"See you soon…br" a pop and Kratos looked up nothing was there but him and an empty alleyway. His body was shaking as the bitter cold bit into him like a savage beast hungry for a kill.

"D-Damn it." He sighed as he tried to get up but his legs wouldn't seem to work let alone support him. He bit his tongue as another wave of pain shot through him, he looked at his bloody snow mingled right hand, and it was shaking, badly.

"Oh my god! Kratos!" he turned one eye shut to Raine, she was standing in the walkway the front of her completely black, only her silhouette giving indication as to who she was.

"Dad!" Lloyd cried as he ran to Kratos's side he looked at his right shoulder.

"Ah! You're…hey dad! Hold on! Please!"

"Lloyd. We have to go fast he's been poisoned." Kratos let out a sigh as his vision went blank, first white hot then nothing but black. _What do I do…how can I…save you? I'm sorry, so terribly sorry._

* * *

:Grounds of the Great Tree:Night: 

His back was resting on a slab of purple rock, a rock that came from the fallen Derris Kharlan. It apparently landed conveniently around the grounds of the Great Tree. He sighed both hands resting behind his head, he had his left leg up on the slab as well, and his right dangled brushing the tips of the grass below.

**You're back early. Were they really that easy for you?** He sat up smiling.

"Of course not, I just…Atskal was defeated…I want to make him suffer brother! Just like you did!" he exclaimed slamming a fist on the rock. A chuckle filled the area.

**You're too kind brother, but you know the boy in red is his…**

"I know. I'll deal with him later."

**He's the embodiment of Mithos. **The half raised an eyebrow; he jumped to his feet and began pacing.

What of the girl? 

"Oh, she's back at that town of hers…of course I locked her up somewhere so no one would find her."

**What do you planning on doing with her?** He noticed how tired Phanos's voice sounded, how muffled and restricted barely above a whisper, his eyes stung.

"I'll get you out of there…I promise."

…**Brother. **There was a minute of silence before the half elf looked up to the sky; a shooting star briskly skittered its way across the vast ocean of blackness. He spun on a heel flipping his cape out to the back of him, he walked and with another pop disappeared into the cool night air, a small breeze rustled the green vibrant leaves of the Great Tree.

* * *

All he heard was a thrumming in his ears; it racked his brain to a point where he wanted to fall unconscious again. He cracked an eye open but shut it quickly as the light of the room was blinding to him. There were people in another room; he could hear them with his angel senses. 

"He took a heavy dose of poison, it'll be a few days before he's fully recuperated." He knew it to be Raine's voice.

"But…he'll make it right!" was Lloyds frantic, worried inquiry. Raine brushed her hair out of her pristine blue eyes. She looked at the boy before her he was sitting on the arm of a red cushioned chair. They had no choice but to stay in Meltokio, Kratos was losing blood too fast for them to drag him all the way back to the hall and get on Rehairds and fly North to Flanoir. So, they busted in on the disheveled king and queen who were almost angry to see them, even though they had saved the party, or somewhat. Zelos let out a tired sigh.

"Man, why the hell does he always do things without us?" Lloyd gave the red head a nasty stare. Colette rested a hand on his arm, they were all changed into their nightwear, seeing as how Kratos was unfit to be moved so soon. Raine stared thoughtfully into the blazing fire in the middle of room's hearth. Genis sat quietly beside Presea, and Regal stood by a door which was positioned at the far top left of the room, next to a now powdered window.

"That poison I never seen anything like it. Even after all those antibiotics I gave him, and healing spells his wound is still open." The room went silent except a break or two by the crackling and popping or the wood in the fire.

"Professor…what do you mean, by that?" Lloyd asked, she stared glumly at the boy, his eyes had a fatigue around them and his shoulders drooped a little.

"Well all the creatures we've encountered who are poisonous their poison was easily…purged but this I don't know what's causing it but it doesn't seem to get better or worse it's just there."

"You think maybe whoever did this to him, knows how to cure it?" Regal asked breaking his pensive gaze from the window to the group.

"It's hard to say I'm afraid. We'll just have to hope for the best…" Raine said solemnly, Lloyd got up his pajamas rustling as he walked to the door by Regal. He turned to everyone.

"I'm going to bed…g'night." He opened the door rather quickly and shut it with a little bang after him. Colette got up, he face anxious. Raine put an arm on her shoulder.

"Go. You too Genis. It's late."

"But Raine!"

"Now." Genis grumbled under his breath as he walked away indignant of his sisters sudden decision to send him off to bed. A certain pressure was released from the room as the children filed out, Raine let out a deep breath as she sat in a chair by the fire her hands in her lap.

"So. Who do you think it was?" Zelos asked.

"I have no idea. I never saw that half elf in any of the camps we've been too." Raine said rubbing both eyes with one hand, she pinched the bridge of her nose to stop a dull aching, which seemed to come more frequently now a days.

"I guess we should check them out then." Sheena replied.

"Ozette is nearly finished." Presea said her movements making the floorboards scream as she stepped upon them. Raine looked at Regal.

"You two should leave tomorrow morning."

"But what about here?" she waved her hand dismissingly at Regal.

"It'll be alright, just try to help those people as much as possible." Regal nodded and he, along with Presea, opened up the door and closed it gently behind him. Zelos gave Sheena a goodnight kiss and sauntered off to bed. Sheena looked at the silver hair of the half elf resting in the chair.

"You're coming too right?"

"In a few." Sheena nodded silently and took her leave. Raine turned to the empty room her eyes fixing onto the corner next to the main door.

"What're you doing here…Yuan?" Yuan's figure stepped out from the cloud of smoke as he materialized into view. His arms were crossed over his chest, his face was still as pale as before and he was wearing his normal outfit.

"You just can't keep still can you?" he smirked.

"It must be woman's intuition, Martel always caught me too…no matter what, I could never spy on her when she and Kratos were talking." He said in a whispery tone so as to not wake anyone.

"You're not such a great spy yourself though." Raine replied looking at Yuan's incredulous expression.

"What's that suppose to mean!" he said in a silently louder tone, he covered his mouth glaring at her.

"Do you know who it is…?" Yuan looked at her.

"I have a vague clue as to who it might be." Yuan replied sounding extremely mysterious that Raine had to raise an eyebrow at his tone of voice.

"Well who is it?"

"Hmm I'll get back to you on it, once I've done some more investigating. Oh by the way I have something for you." Raine got up slightly, but Yuan was before her before she could get out of her chair, he pulled from the inside of his cape a small device resembling a walkie-talkie. It had a small screen at the top of it and a place to talk through at the bottom.

"What is it?" Yuan smiled.

"It's a way of communicating with one another, I hope the mana signatures will reach this far though." He said looking towards the window.

"I made five so you'll always be in touch." He stated placing four other identical looking systems on the coffee table, one was red, another blue, pink, black, and of course the white one he was holding.

"You had a lot of time to do this, haven't you?" Yuan looked at her.

"Well of course I have! You kept me in that god forsaken room for a couple of months, I'd hope I could do at least something." He stated sarcastically.

"Sorry if I was trying to help you from dying." Was Raine's retort he glared at her and she glared back. Yuan coughed and Raine got up as he gripped the table. His fit passed and he gasped for breath his back was turned to Raine who wore a worried expression.

"Yuan…you."

"I'll be going then. The cold doesn't sit well with me it would seem. Nothing does anymore." He looked back at her and then disappeared with a puff of rainbow colored smoke.

"Yuan…" she whispered as she looked at the table, she walked silently to the door leading to the other rooms, not taking notice of the blood stains on the hard wooden floor.

* * *

"_Come to me when you're in fright."_

"I have no one left to go to."

"_I'll be your light in the darkness."_

"That light, that light is gone but to where?"

_**No one knows**_

"_I'll protect you a shield from the cruelty of the world."_

"A shattered barrier the harshness beats down upon me."

"**We're here for you…although it might not seem so obvious."**

"I'm oblivious to the facts so clearly laid before me."

_**What do you seek?**_

"Revenge."

_**Care?**_

"Justice."

_**Love?**_

"Acceptance."

_**Hope?**_

_**I shall give you that which you seek but you must open your heart to the blackness, darkness within.**_

"**What a pitiful sight, a noble asking for help."**

"I'm sorry I failed you, father…I've become…"

"**Weak."**

_**Give me your heart and I shall give you…power**_.

* * *

Well, chapter tres upeth :D Oh snap it's getting gooood. You know never try to proof read your stories when it's one o clock in the morning, hehe it doesn't work...at all. So, midterms are done I'm free and happy to say the least, I liked this chapter...oh yeah for the above thing..._Italics_ are Kratos, **Bold is Phanos** except at the end with what a pitiful sight and weak that's Phanos's daddy...and _**Bold italics**_ is well...you'll find out soon enough! Regular type is Meridian obviously. : ) Enjoy! Quote at the top is from VNV Nation Forsaken. I like that band they have good songs.  



	4. The Pause of Peace

**Black Hearts**

_I am A little bit of loneliness A little bit of disregard A handful of complaints But I can't help the fact That everyone can see these scars_

**Chapter Four**

"H-How is he, professor?"

"He's still not awake."

"_Still._ But it's been four days! He should be up at least!"

"Lloyd please, Kratos's body took in a lot of poison it'll be sometime before he comes around. Don't worry, he'll be fine." Raine said soothingly looking at the back of the boy who now faced the sun steamed window.

Do I really want to… 

"One day Kratos, this'll all be yours!" a man with long shiny black hair exclaimed extending his arms up to the sky trying to encompass the vast plot of open spacious land before he and his auburn haired son.

_Wake up._

The young boy smiled sheepishly at his father's back.

"Heehee that means I'll become a king just like you, right father!" his father turned to him and he tried looking up but the over hanging sun blared into his eyes, he squinted and he felt his fathers large hand rustle his hair, he laughed as he almost fell backwards off the wood fence he was sitting on. His father turned to the field again.

"Promise me Kratos. You'll never leave this side." The young boy stopped laughing and looked curiously at his father, who had a strange glint in his eye.

"O-Of course father! I'd never betray you."

"Good. That's what I'd like to hear."

_I guess I have to face my demons sometime…right? But what's the use I can't do it._

"Concentrate! Follow my sword with your whole body, not just your eyes what good are your eyes if your hands aren't ready!" he saw his father slash down and he dove to the side as he heard the sword thump into the ground. He sighed brushing away a loose strand of black hair.

"Kratos you can't just keep defending you need to attack." The boy nodded his spiky messy auburn hair, which had specks of brown dirt in it and fresh grass from the field. He jumped up dragging his sword through the dirt till it was in front of his sweat-streaked face. He rushed towards his father sword out to his right.

"Hi-ya!" he cried slashing across, his father side stepped him though, and stuck his foot out he went crashing to the dirt as his sword was sent flying out from his hands, into the dirt a few feet away from him. He spun around supported by his elbows; his auburn bangs covered one eye neatly although he was panting and dirty. His father put the point of his sword to his son's exposed throat, Kratos's eyes widened a bit and he backed up a little. He looked up at his father the sun behind him gave him an almost holy look, the sun's beams danced off his father's blade.

"Never, ever trust the enemy to play fair. Understood. Never trust half elf's, because no matter who you are, or how old they'll kill you." He stood back and sheathed his sword. There was a long hiatus between the two as the wind swept past them both, causing thin strands of black hair to escape his father's neat ponytail, and his own hair flew to one side as well. Kratos yawned, and his father sighed resting a hand over his face and shaking his head.

"All right, I get it you're tired we'll stop for today. But you better be ready for tomorrow, early."

"Awww dad! I hate practicing! Why so early! It's so boring." His father narrowed his eyes.

"Is that all you do you little brat, complain." He said jokingly as he picked Kratos up and put him on his shoulder. The young boy pouted, he could tell even if he didn't see his face.

"I don't complain." His father laughed he'd always remembered it to a powerful yet gentle laugh one you could always join in with or just smile along to.

_Go back to when it started. Go back to when it began. How do I change it? What, What do I…_

* * *

He cracked open an eye, and this time he didn't shut it, he looked up at the whitewashed ceiling with its hard oak embroidery and sighed. His lifted a numb left arm, and ran a hand down across his greasy unwashed hair, he cringed. How long had he been out for? His one eye darted to the door as it opened with a small miniscule creak. 

"D-Dad…you're…you're alright!" he heard the boots of his son bound up to his bed side and he looked up his one eye taking in more emotions from his son then he'd ever seen with both. Lloyd rubbed his eyes and smiled.

"I thought you wouldn't…you weren't going to."

"I'm fine." He whispered his voice sounding unnatural and alien to him. Lloyd nodded.

"I'll get you something to drink, and maybe a little food." He stated walking briskly to the door a jump in his step. Kratos smiled.

"At least one person is happy with me."

"Well you did give everyone quite a scare, oh Mr. Mysterious I think I'll wander out by myself and try to fight an unknown person who called me out." Kratos sighed and tried to sit up, his back shot out a wave of pain and rejection to his sudden movement and he immediately lied back down complying with his body's wishes.

"What're you doing here…Yuan." The ending of his sentence ended with a wince as he pulled the sheets up over his head to reveal his nightclothes but underneath them were bloodied bandages wrapped around his torso. His head dropped back onto the soft down pillow with its mild fragrance of some unknown flower. He looked at Yuan, who stood there showing no signs of emotion at all. Kratos propped himself up.

"Yuan…" the half elf blinked and looked at the auburn haired man who gave him a look of concern. Yuan's eyes returned to their normal sheen, he looked at Kratos vaguely and then turned his glance to the window.

"I should be asking you the same question." Kratos inclined his head looking at his childhood friend questioningly.

"What's that suppose to…" Yuan whirled on his friend.

"You damn well _know_ what it means Kratos, don't give me that bullshit!" Yuan yelled his eyes burning with anger as he cut off Kratos mid sentence.

"What the_ hell_ were you thinking, please I'd love to know. Did you just decide not to fight, or what? Who is he Kratos…tell me." Yuan asked his eyes shifting from the floor to his friend who sat silently in the bed propped up on two white snowy pillows.

"I never saw you get hurt in a fight with a stranger before. So, what makes this one different? Why the hell didn't you attack him!" Yuan asked walking a bit closer to the bed. Kratos looked at the whitewashed wall, not saying a word.

"Answer me!" he heard his friend cry out almost in a voice of desperation.

"I won't," he paused then turned to Yuan "I can't! I can't tell you! Any of you! If I did…who knows what he'd…what he would…do." Kratos bit his lip and returned to his dead silence.

"Do you really think you can go on like this? Keeping secrets from everyone! You're not a mercenary any more Kratos! You have a son! One that's willing to help, and by you not telling him a single damn thing…!" Kratos's eyes bolted to Yuan he narrowed them in anger.

"Don't you think I know that? You don't know him like I do Yuan, and for your information he really wouldn't care who Lloyd is, the fact that he saw him at that party has already put his life in jeopardy."

"Well of course I don't know who he is, because you never told me! And you probably won't, you think you can carry the whole world on your shoulders and you can't, you're just too…we're just too tired, damn it Kratos what the hell are you proposing then!"

"Just…get off my case damn it! I know you're trying to help protect me, but not now, now isn't the time for this!" Kratos yelled sweeping his hand in front of him in a cutting motion, Yuan crossed his arms over his chest and turned a cold shoulder to his auburn haired friend. The door of the room clicked, and both men turned towards it, Lloyd stepped into the room carrying a tray of food and pitcher of water. He stopped and the room remained eerily quiet, he sensed the tension in the air, but forgot all about it as Yuan began coughing doubling over in pain, Lloyd ran over, placing the platter down first and he put an arm around the hunched half elf's shoulder.

"I-I'm fine!" Yuan whispered in a voice that sounded anything but fine, but Lloyd backed away as the half elf stood straight glaring at Kratos as he turned to him.

"I'm leaving and don't think you'll get sympathy from me Kratos." He said in a whisper, and then he disappeared leaving both father and son looking at one another.

* * *

:Luin: 

She heard the lock from the cellar door click as the person outside of it unlocked it. She shuddered and prayed that it was someone other than the person she thought it was. But it seemed as if the Goddess turned a deaf ear to her prayer and her pleas.

"Oh. You're up so early, but then again that's what I'd expect from a hard working girl such as yourself." He smiled as he bent down onto one knee and cupped her face in one of his pale thin hands. His eyes flashed as she looked directly into their deep black pits. She flinched and moved, as much as possible, away from him he scoffed and stood up looking down at her. They were in one of the cellars beneath one of Luin's many storage houses, storage houses that were built just in case the town was destroyed again.

"I told you I wouldn't hurt you, you're oh so important to me." He stated looking at his hand as if mesmerized by its smoothness; he turned to the girl named Chocolat who was chained, across the waist holding her arms in place, and her legs underneath her chained and bound neatly as well, against a support beam of the storage house. She muffled a cry of either pleading or fear he didn't care though.

"I need something of yours, do you know what it is?" he asked she felt an odd presence fill the room; the shadows on the walls began to move like tiny blobs in creature like forms. She shook her head knowing that this wasn't good. The half elf bent down again so he was eye level with her, his black glossy hair with its auburn streaks falling over his left shoulder as he traced a design on her exposed cheek.

"I need, something very valuable to you, you have revenge in your heart as much as you would want to deny it, but…sadly all humans seek revenge. All humans have hearts of pure black coal, and you my young lady are no exception." He smiled, "and thus begins the beginning of the second war I'll kill you all I swear. Humans are so dispensable. So easily manipulated their hearts are, that's because they all become blinded by their hatred, and fear. Such a sad fate for man, don't you think." She nodded tentatively, fearing that if she disagreed he'd most likely kill her.

"The human heart…is so…black." He whispered as his right hand was engulfed in a black flame, Chocolat tried to scream but she knew it was muffled and no one would come.

"No one can hear you cry, you're all alone. What a pity, Lloyd and his friend never saved you how sad." He laughed as he pressed his hand into her chest, white-hot pain flashed before her eyes as she struggled to break free. The searing red hot pain washed over her like a giant wave, inescapable, insurmountable the dreaded pain of her heart being torn into two. She shook her head her brown hair falling over her face pale ghost white face; his hand went in deeper until all of it was in her skin up to his wrist, his eyes sparkled as he felt the tips of his fingers brush against a solid mass.

"Perfect." He whispered as his fingers wrapped around it, he tugged and Chocolat let out a muffled cry of pain trying to break his grip. He smirked as his hand came out and within his palm was a white iridescent heart. Chocolat immediately fell unconscious before him. He looked at her.

"Awaken." He said blandly without emotions and the girl's eyes opened they flashed red, as a black shadow from the room flew into the place where her heart was.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine my lord, what does thou wish for me to do?" she asked staring at him as he unchained her, her eyes never leaving his figure.

"Nothing yet, we have to secure this town first, I should have enough lifeless beings after that. Then…then I shall begin my…"

"Excuse me…is anyone in there!" he spun around, at the sound of an older woman's voice, snarling, "Damn, someone must've heard." He shot his arm out in front of him.

"Satra! Bring her to me." A loud hiss replied to the half elf's command as a black gaseous serpent flowed from the shadowed filled floorboards. The woman at the top of the stairs backed away.

"Wh-What are you! Who, who are you!" he smiled as he looked behind him to the red eyed girl, and then back to the woman at the stairs.

"I'm your worst nightmare…" she heard him reply as she let out a scream, it sounded so muffled and foreign to her, as the shadows filled her vision and the last thing she saw was the blue sky behind her, the blue sky with its pure white clouds and crystal blue expanse.

* * *

He went ridged as a twig nearby in the surrounding brush cracked he let out a sigh, and let go of the small sword resting against his right side, as he saw a rabbit hop out of the under brush. His brown eyes narrowed as he heard three more snaps, he spun around taking in his surroundings, and the whole forest had gone extremely quiet. His father had warned him of the dangers of venturing in there by himself, wolves, giant plants, even bears could've attacked him but it was all so unnaturally quiet and that scared him more than any beast would. 

"W-Whose there!" his voice rang out thrumming through the silent forest like a beacon of light helping stray ships. No one answered.

"Hello! Anyone out there!" he asked again his voice quavering as he spun around, as more twigs cracked and a wave of light air brushed up against his cheek. His eyes darted upward, as he heard laughter.

"My, my aren't you a bit young to be wandering around Gaoracchia forest by yourself?" a mysterious voice asked it's source unknown. Kratos narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not young, and you're just a coward! Show yourself!" the voice erupted in laughter, and the whole forest seemed to erupt in laughter as well the animals the plants all-laughing at him. He blushed as he drew his sword. He cried out as someone or something twisted his wrist making him drop his sword to the ground, and then all he realized was that he was being held up by the collar of his blue and white shirt.

"Ack!" he gasped as his tiny hands wrapped around an unforeseen force which was holding him up, they felt like hands, but he wasn't sure, he closed his eyes against the pain.

"What bad manners you have, boy. I'll have to teach you a lesson or two on respecting your elders." The voice hissed letting go of Kratos' shirt and he fell to the floor his hands immediately going to his sore throat as it throbbed in pain, he curled up a little bringing his knees close to him as he coughed. He looked up his eyes widening in horror as he scrambled to his feet searching around him for his sword.

"H-Half elf…" he whispered as the figure before him turned around to look at him, the half elf was thin, firmly built, and he had long white hair riding down to about his knees it was tinted blue as well. He was wearing an outfit of pure white, a long sleeved shirt with two light blue stripes running down the sleeves outer lining. A white sash in the middle with two long thick bands falling out behind him, separated his pants from his shirt and he wore white pants as well, his boots which went up to a little past his ankle were white as well, and they looked like bandages wrapped about his feet rather then boots. His eyes were different though, they were cat like golden like a crown and black slit pupils, and his ears were long thin and pointed. He could've sworn that they twitched when a deer appeared out of the underbrush that surrounded their current wide-open patch of dirt and trees. The half elf smiled as the deer trotted over, he ran a thin fingered hand along the deer's head, he sat on a nearby rock and the deer laid down to rest next to him. Kratos was breathless as he watched the half elf gaze up at the blue sky, birds flew over head singing their rapture of musical tunes which only they understood, and maybe the elf as well. Kratos straightened and cleared his throat he looked at the half elf with determination; the half elf broke his gaze with the sky and looked at the auburn haired boy before him.

"What's your name boy?" the half elf asked in a kind melodious tune of a voice, it sounded like the birds dashing above them.

"K-Kratos Pallas." He stuttered blushing at how juvenile he felt. He half elf smiled.

"Well, that's quite an interesting name you have." The half elf responded plucking two apples from a nearby tree. Kratos nodded not knowing he was agreeing with the enemy, he shook his head and glared at the half elf's back.

"I'm going to be the next future king of this land!" he cried out pointing his thumb at himself, the half elf let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh and it that supposed to mean anything to me, oh lord Kratos?" Kratos shook with anger as the half elf mocked him right before his eyes. He ran to his sword and grabbed it; he pointed it at the half elf, who blinked in confusion as the young boy pointed the sword tip in his general direction.

"I'm going to defeat you right now!" Kratos said anger tinged in his voice, the half elf sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"Your defense is wide open, and you're letting your anger get the best of you." Kratos gasped as the half elf appeared right in front of him and kneed him in his stomach, he fell to the floor gasping, dizzy and quavering his sword was still in his grip though, he looked up and saw a white object fly towards him, the half elf's foot.

* * *

He groaned as pain filled his head like an open crack in a container surrounded by water. He sat up and his temples throbbed he massaged them with his hands; he shook his head and opened his eyes. 

"Here. Drink this it'll help." The half elf replied holding out a stinking bowl of some concoction.

"Augh god it's horrible! What is _it_? Poison?" Kratos asked pushing it away as he scooted up to a tree trunk. The half elf smiled as he sniffed it, he blinked eyes tearing.

"Gods, you're right it does smell horrible. But, it tastes better then it smells if that's any consolation."

"You mean you _drank_ it before!" Kratos asked gagging as the aroma wafted its way over to him on a silent wind.

"Oh, quit whining and drink it." The half elf snapped, shoving the red clay bowl into the young boy's hands. Kratos sniffed it once more and grimaced the pain in his head was almost as bad, and making him nauseous as well. He sighed, took a deep breath and downed the contents in one giant gulp. He dropped the bowl and tried to keep his stomach from turning inside out as the acidic medication coursed through his stomach. He hadn't paid much attention to the time and realized it was just before dark he jumped up his head turning to the red indigo streaked horizon of sunset.

"It's…it's almost night time! Father's going to kill me if he finds out I snuck out!" the half elf chuckled.

"Sneaking out, eh?" Kratos turned on the half elf who was lying lazily on his side, eyes closed, near the fire he'd made, obviously while Kratos was knocked out.

"Oh shut it! You're the reason as to why I'm in this mess! If you hadn't knocked me out!" The half elf cracked open one golden eye.

"If you hadn't lost your temper I wouldn't of had to use self defense." Kratos looked at him confused.

"But! I couldn't have done anything to you anyway!" he replied hands balled into fists, the half elf yawned.

"Yep. But, you had a weapon."

"You're weird."

"And you sneak out of a giant castle to go gallivanting in the forest. Which you knew was filled with all sorts of dangers." Kratos sighed as he looked around the fire for his sword and pack he'd brought with him. The half elf had shut his eyes again.

"Why did you sneak out?" Kratos grunted as he moved a large log checking behind it for his things.

"Didn't…want to study."

"Oh. What're you learning about?" the half elf asked. Kratos fumed at the questions the half elf kept pestering him with. He saw a glint of metal coming from nearby the fire.

"Herb lore or something. Really boring stuff." He replied picking up his pack, his hand reached for his sword, then a white thin fingered hand wrapped around his wrist. Kratos fell onto the ground.

"How do you do that!" he asked angry that the half elf caught him off guard, again. He released the boy and sat down cross-legged, gazing into the fire.

"Practice, many many years of practice." Kratos growled as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Why didn't you kill me?" the half elf turned to him, staring dully, Kratos looked away.

"Not all half elf's are evil genocidal maniacs you know." He stated Kratos scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Well, I'll defeat you! I swear it! Just you wait! I'll get stronger and beat you!" Kratos exclaimed pointing to the half elf, who was roasting some sort of food. He looked up to find the boy staring determinedly at the sky. The half elf smirked, looking back into the fire.

"Stronger…huh? We'll see." Kratos ran then, as fast as he could until his legs burned as if being engulfed in fire, he saw the opening at the edge of the forest. The half elf's words blaring through his mind like sirens. _ Not all evil…then why, why are we having this war?_

"Master Kratos! Where have you been all day!" he cringed as he heard Martha's loud scraggly voice break his concentration.

"My goddess you're all filthy! Where have you been!" she asked again dragging him by the ear.

"I went to the forest, herb lore is so boring!" he whined, fully realizing just how childish he sounded.

"Well we'll see what your father has to say about this, after we get you cleaned up." Kratos wasn't paying attention though his head was turned to the forest, where he'd return for several years, to learn about the strange half elf and his ways.

* * *

Mmm well, I decided a new approach as to why Kratos likes and accept half elfs...it makes sense, right? In a demented, twisted, what the hell kind of way, yeah why is he living the forest (the half elf I mean)? You'll find out, soon I promise.I like the half elf, he's going to be an awsome character, he's so cool I heart him...anywho lots of flashbacking? Yeah, flashbacking (if you count it as a word and you will because this is my author note and it's supposed to sound somewhat intelligent) in this chapter...I kinda wanted to make Kratos like Lloyd when he's little it's cute...come on you know it is, he hates studying hates praticing with his daddy aaaand he doesn't like Herb lore XD Where did I get that from! Herbal Essence...mmm fresh and clean XD I'm going to stop this chapter is already friggen long and then you have this long winded authoress note, which really...doesn't make any sense because my head hurts and I want a cookie...mmmm cookie. Read and Review...please? I only have one...READ IT! NOW: ) Oh yeah...lyrics are from Faint by Linkin Park.  



	5. The Alliance

**Black Hearts**

_Watch the world pass Through broken glass__ And wonder what went wrong_

**Chapter Five  
**

_Snow…? Yes, I remember the snow it's oh so cold out…but never like this, this feeling within me what is it?_

_I'm oh so cold._

_ Why can't I…_

_ Feel…the pain._

_ What is it?_

_What do I…seek?_

His black eyes shot open as he straightened in bed, a cold sweat on his brown. He clutched, with trembling fingers, his chest, which was on fire. He gasped as he closed his eyes and laid his head gently against the wall behind him. He turned to look out the window a light white snow fall filled his vision. The moon's glow radiated each individual snowflake, each acting like its own personally sun. He sighed running a hand through his hair. He brought his legs up, tucking them close to his chest and he rested his chin on his knees.

"Why…why am I having these dreams?" he asked no one in particular, and he knew he wasn't going to get an answer, of course he wasn't there was no one to answer for him there was never anyone to answer for him.

"I must say I'm truly impressed with your scores." The thin, frail pallid of a man stated re-adjusting his glasses as if they were blinding him from the true score written on the paper. He looked down at the young boy with black hair and odd auburn streaks going through it. The boy bowed his hair falling over his shoulders.

"Thank you, sir. But, compliments aren't needed I merely studied." The man raised an eyebrow and rubbed his chin.

"Yes, well, I suppose it's possible…but at your age children shouldn't be getting scores like these…these scores are better than even some teachers." The boy looked up innocently, but with a glint in his eyes. The man coughed and turned away, they both looked to the door as a man in a black chain mail and a long flowing cape stepped into the vast room. The room was lined from ceiling to wall with books of all colors and thickness, and in the back of the room there was a huge spiral wooden staircase that reached up to the second floor of the personal library of the Pallas home. The room was, by no means dark, unlike the rest of the house. Instead there were four very large pain glass windows that bathed the room in multi-colored light, the child sighed and turned away gazing up at the ceiling.

"Oh…you're highness I-I didn't see you come in." the man replied beginning to kneel, the man in black held out a hand.

"No need to be so formal. How did he do?"

"See for yourself." The boy heard the rustle of paper as his test scores were being handed over to his father. He hunched a little hoping that they would please him; otherwise he'd get the brunt of his father's anger tonight. He clenched his teeth at the thought, his hands, now balled into fists, shook with fear.

"My, my, that's is quite impressive." The boy's eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder at his father who had a content expression on his face, as his eyes scanned the parchment before him. His father extended his hand to the teacher and to his son who was peering over his shoulder.

"Come. We're going to go celebrate. Thank you for your time." The man with glasses gasped as a pouch weighed down with gald was dropped into his open palm.

"M-My lord I can't accept…" the black haired man cut him off, looking at him in earnest.

"It's the least I could do." The scrawny man with glasses bowed and silently half walked half ran out of the huge library. The man with black hair turned to the young boy who spun around and hunched up, he felt a strong hand rest upon his shoulders and he flinched instinctively.

"Come now Meridian no need to be scared, I'm very proud of you." The boy gulped and looked up at his father. He sounded calm; almost too calm it wasn't like him, at all. The young boy nodded silently as he followed his father out of the rainbow infused library and into the cold hard stone labyrinth of hallways, which was the Castle of Pallas.

* * *

He opened his eye slowly and was greeted with the silence and masking darkness of the room. He sighed as he closed his eye again a stray strand of hair fell over the right side of his face it laid across his shoulder he opened his eyes and picked the strand up limply with his left hand his fingers feeling the smoothness and glossiness that was his hair. His eye darted about the room the shadowy figures coming out of their hiding spots in the nooks and crevices in the walls seeking to give comfort to the half elf's torn heart. 

"Dreams…dreams are for the weak and yet I still retain memories of the past, why won't it leave me I wonder?" he asked no one in particular holding his hair up to the light, he didn't know if it was the suns or the moons but they both did the same thing made things seem less ominous then they truly were a false sense of security for the weak hearted. He twirled it between index and thumb and then closed his eye once more.

* * *

"BUT FATHER!" the child screamed as he was grabbed by his hair, his father twisting a knot full into his clenched fist. He held the boy up to his face and leered. 

"Shut up Meridian. You're not getting out of this room until you get a perfect score on your test just like Phanos, and…" he paused his eyes wavering the young boy looked up his eyes tearing from the pain.

"But…I-I tried my best! I can't"

"Silence!" a crack erupted through the hallway as the man with black hair struck his son across the face leaving a bright red mark. He grabbed the cellar handle and wrenched it open. Meridian's eyes widened at the stench and sheer horror of the room. A skeleton of a previous inhabitant lay off to the side bound in shackles that were rusted with time, water, and encrusted with blood. He whimpered moving into his father.

"Why…" he whispered. Looking pleadingly up at his father whose eyes flashed in malevolence. He threw Meridian into the cellar along with a candle.

"This'll teach to work harder! I don't want anything but success from you for now on!" he cried his voice thundering through the boys pointed sensitive half elven ears.

"I'm sorry. Please father, I-I'll try harder just don't leave me in here!"

"Sorry isn't good enough Meridian, why the hell couldn't you be like your brother!" he flinched as he heard the lock crack shut he drew his knees up to his chin as he heard the pounding of his fathers footsteps fade away, back up to the luminous hallways and dining areas filled with their rich sweet aromas. He let out a child like sob as he buried his head between his legs, and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

He woke up to the rapping of a bare knuckle knocking on his door. 

"Enter." He said trying to sound as un-groggy as possible, but his sleep had been interrupted, not that he mind, he wiped a stray tear from one eye. It really didn't matter if the girl saw him in that state; emotions were far behind her now. He blinked a few more times just as a brown haired girl opened the door silently.

"My Lord, there's something I must tell you." She said monotonously. He waved his hand for her to continue as he pushed the covers off himself, he shuddered at the cold wooden floor beneath his feet, and the cold ran up his legs and through his body like a stream.

"There seems to be a caravan approaching the city, what should we…" she paused as he held up a hand toward her.

"I'll deal with it later. Just greet them as normal." She nodded and backed out of the room closing the door silently behind her. He sighed scratching the back of his head in annoyance.

"I didn't think that this place was such a big spot for trading." He growled brushing a stray lock from his eyes. He turned to leave then paused, he looked longingly at the window, and then he sighed pulling open the door and stepping out into the silent hallway of the Luin inn.

* * *

He didn't know how long he was sitting there but he could've guessed a couple of hours at most. Yet, when he looked at the clock only thirty minutes had passed him by. Why did it feel so fast? He looked at his purple-gloved hands clenching and unclenching them as if testing to see if they still worked. No one knew that he was up and fully dressed, he guessed that was the advantage of being in a castle, no squeaky floorboards to give you away. He sighed putting one hand over his right eye. 

"What have you gotten yourself into now?" he asked himself looking into the mirror across the way. He looked tired, oh so tired and run down. But sadly he remanded the same; always the same never to change, and thus was the fate of those who embraced the power of the Cruxis Crystal. It was their gift and their curse if only Mithos had seen it sooner, if only he was thinking clearly enough to see through the darkness behind the crystal the fabled all powerful Cruxis Crystal. A fake mask to cover his inner turmoil he wished he could cry out, smash that mirror that showed his true inner self, wish he could just forget everything, he hung his head tears that should have been coming never did, tears of frustration and anger. A knock made him jump a little and he stared up not taking his eyes off the door.

"Dad? Are you up?" he heard his son ask from outside the door.

"Yeah, I'm up. Come in." he replied Lloyd noticed the sorrow in his father's voice and he opened up the door.

"You shouldn't be up, you should be resting."

"I'm fine, you forget we angels heal faster then most." Kratos exclaimed his hand moving over his stomach where his wound had previously been. Lloyd nodded in agreement.

"Well, we were going to go back to Dirk's, you up for it?" Kratos nodded solemnly.

"Oh, okay, well I'll call you when everyone is ready." Lloyd turned around and began to head for the door.

"L-Lloyd…wait." The red clad swordsman stopped not liking his father's tone.

"Yeah? What is it, is everything alright dad?" Kratos opened his mouth then shut it not an ounce of sound had escaped, he looked out the window.

"Yeah, never mind, everything is alright." Lloyd looked at his father incredulously. He sighed knowing that Kratos would tell him what was wrong in his own way, and time, he just hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

The wind blew a cool clean breeze over his pale face. He looked up at the sky with its giant white clouds; they looked liked floating citadels in their own kingdom and world, separate from the corrosive earth beneath their royal flags. His eyes moved down and northward. 

"The ruins of the Asgard ranch. I wonder what rats are lurking in its forgot chambers." He said aloud walking briskly towards the ranch.

* * *

Trees and weeds had taken over since the reigning half elf was disposed of. Those giant metal plated walls crumpled like pieces of paper and hidden amongst the amassing mounts of vegetative life. The secret passage was also covered as well, the giant boulder fused with the earth never to be moved from its position again. He sighed remembering when it was first being built the sheer amounts of time and energy put into creating the colossal ranch and now it was a broken down shell, empty and utterly bereft of life, on the inside. Or was it? He took a step forward his boots silently parting the strands of grass beneath his feet he walked through what would once have been the main doorway the inside was just as bad, butterflies of a multitude of colors fluttered in and out of site, creating some what of a rainbow effect to the naked eye. 

"Just who the hell are you?" a rugged deep voice asked he spun around his cape fluttering about his feet, he bowed politely and looked up at the half elf wearing desian armor.

"So. The desians still exist after all? How pathetic to be reduced to something so low." He replied smirking. A crowd had gathered around him they were on broken pieces of scrap metal and the darkened archways that were scattered about.

"I'm willing to give you a second chance, a…shall we call it a second time." His voice rang out murmurs erupted through the half elven party.

"Tell us who you are first, you're one of those spies from one of those dammed refugee camps aren't you!" a bold, but very stupid desian cried out grabbing the black haired auburn streaked man by his collar. He smiled a sadistic glint in his eyes, he wrapped his cold hand around the desians wrist and twisted, he watched in amusement as the desian before him fell to the floor in agony, he heard a snap and let go, leaving the half elf crumpled on the floor sobbing with the pain of a broken wrist.

"Now…answer me! This'll be your only chance to redeem yourselves, to regain what little dignity you have left! Rise up and join me and together we'll create a new empire." He said looking around as they whispered amongst themselves.

"I-I'll join you." The half elf on the floor gasped he looked down smiling. The others nodded.

"Well that settles that, now for the real work." He stated as he began to pace.

"How exactly are we going to fight back, there aren't nearly enough of us left." An unknown voice rang out against the silence. He rubbed his chin still pacing.

"Yes well, this time around you'll have help."

"Help, sir? From whom?"

"Humans of course." They laughed, and he knew they would, his arm shot out and impaled the closets of the desian group.

"Gack!" he smiled as everyone silenced immediately the half elf he had grabbed wrapped his hands around his arm in a futile effort to pry his hand away from his chest, he felt around for a couple of seconds before the familiar texture of the heart brushed up against his fingertips. He pulled it out and the desian collapsed onto the floor unmoving. Everyone backed away fearful of what they just seen.

"W-what the hell did you just do him! Answer me!" he chuckled as he crumpled the white heart into a glowing powder between his hand. It rained down to the grassy floor below and a wind carried it away, he turned around a mob of angered half elf's circling in on him.

"Hm, the heart is such a fragile thing…don't you think?" he asked picking the few remaining bits of the white heart from his hand.

"Every being has one, no matter what the size is and yet they all end up the same way vile, corrupt and positively disgusting." He spat looking at the crowd who stepped back at his piercing gaze. He held out an arm.

"So, will you help me? Or will you die in pathetic defeat." Silence, it was all so silent then not even a whispering wind with its shrill voice could be heard, only them and him staring into one another's eye.

"Alright." One of them said hoarsely. The other desians nodded in unison as if the one choice by the bold spoke out for all of them. He brushed a loose strand of black hair behind his ear.

"Good. Now all we need in some humans." They looked back and forth between each other.

"May I ask, sir? But why humans?" he smiled a thin lipped smile.

"For their hearts of course. Now come we'll create a new age _my_ way." He replied his eyes flashing.

_

* * *

It was cold then wasn't it?_

_Yes, it was very cold. But I never felt as cold as I did that day…that horrid._

_ Don't think about it. _

_ But what if I…_

_It's not your fault. I understand._

_ The snow…its red, a pretty whitish red, I've never seen snow that color before._

_Is it because…of what I said?_

_I'm…I'm so sorry._

_Forgive me._

_ It's not your fault; I don't blame you for it I knew it was going to happen eventually._

_ Then why did you…?_

_ I missed you._

_Missed me…even after all of this you missed me?_

_ I feel…a pain in my chest. What is this pain that I've never felt before?_

_You'll always remember the red; I know you will, the pools congealing at your feet._

_I found a flower that matches your eyes._

_ It's a rare and beautiful flower that only grows in Ymir forest._

_ You have to live on, for my sake._

_ I'm so sorry, I-I wasn't able to…_

_Protect him, no matter what he becomes you mustn't blame him for his actions._

_Of course I won't it's not his fault he was born into this._

_ I-I can see a light when I close my eyes. Is that normal?_

_Depends on the color._

_It's all different colors. What does it mean? This river in my dreams._

_Only time will tell when you truly figure out who you really are._

_ I think I understand now, I think I've found a purpose to live._

_ Since when did you need a purpose to live?_

_I don't know…I've just been so cold lately I-I just can't take my eyes off of the snow._

_Ah yes, the snow. Magnificent isn't it?_

_It's black everything is black._

_I'm…sorry. Forgive me.

* * *

_

Baaaah the friggen...script formatter on this site screws everything up, ya know! My poor utterly confusing text at the end! Ah uh yeah isn't it ironic that I made this update on Valentine's day? Omg people are going to be like, YAY a Valentines Day story...WRONG! It's an evil dark hidious story about corruption and my own pessimistic outlook on life which I portray through a half elf...damn now I sound like uber weird...haha. But seriously...people are corrupt, and damn are they mean, ah well life is mean, I'm seriously you live for however long and then you just...die and that's it, what the hell kind of future is that? Crappy one if you ask me, but enough of my blabbering...hope you enjoyed! Read and Reveiw! Please: D Lyrics at the beginning are from Assemblage 23 Purgatory! My Mushishi download is taking waaay too long that anime is amazing man, damn Ginko and his facial expressions XD Priceless.


	6. The Beginning

**Black Hearts  
**

_I'm dying again I'm going under drowning in you I'm falling forever I've got to break through, I'm Going under_

**Chapter Six  
**

He was having a hard time deciding on whether he should throw it or not. He rolled the smooth oval shaped stone around in his palm. He looked down at it as if to unlock its secret of where it was formed and how it gained its oblong shape. The stones smoothness flipped over and across his fingers his cat like eyes moved upwards to a stale stagnate lake. One of the few he'd come to know in the giant forest. There were dragonflies and butterflies flitting about on the cool waters surface, the leaves of the over hanging trees brought a natural and yet unnatural darkness to the lake. He tossed the stone up in the air and caught it mid way on its descent back down. He did this for a good five minutes at least, sighing as the occasional chirping of birds went through the air. The tiny beams of sun that did pass through made the pollen and forest beam together with life. He looked at the stone once again its edges smooth and glossy scratch marks from unknown sources dotted its smooth surface. The lake was so peaceful and yet by one foreign body an entire community could become disrupted. A rustling of leaves made him stand straight from the tree he was leaned upon and he turned toward the source of the sound. 

"Tch. You're late…_again_." He replied turning away as a young boy in his early teens stepped out from the forest, he was wearing long pants and a short sleeved shirt. The child sighed brushing away his auburn hair, which was now matted with dirt, and sweat. Unlike himself the human child had aged over the years growing and moving on into adolescents. He, however, remained the same besides his hair growing a bit longer.

"Well, sorry but I had to sneak out _again_." The young boy replied glaring at the white back of the half elf. The half elf smiled as he spun around letting the rock loose from his grip the boy's eyes widened as he saw the object fly towards him, his hand went to his sword, but it was a long sword and therefore much harder to pull out, were speed is a factor. He instead lifted his left arm and there came the thud from the rock as it bounced off his round wooden shield. Kratos glared lowering his left arm, and immediately he felt the sun's piercing gaze.

"What's the big idea!" he asked the half elf shrugged walking away hands behind his head. Kratos grumbled picking up his training supplies and following. He watched as the half elf bent down looking at a plant on the side of the path that in their earlier years both of them had made together. Kratos peered over the elf's shoulder his eyebrows rising.

"It's just a stupid mushroom." He stated rather blandly; the half elf turned his pearl white head, eyes narrowed. He picked the fungus from the ground and held it up to the boy.

"Have a taste." He said smiling, Kratos backed away looking at the half elf warily.

"I don't know…you're pretty devious when it comes to this stuff."

"Oh. Come on Kratos I wouldn't make you eat anything poisonous." The boy ran a hand through his hair; it was a habit the half elf had found. He took the mushroom and opened his mouth, sniffing it before hand the half elf sighed. Kratos bit down on the suspiciously fluorescent mushroom his eyes widened in surprise then pain.

"Ah! Ew! I knew you tricked me!" he cried throwing the mushroom into the dirt and pointing an accusing finger at the half elf that was clutching his side laughing.

"Never underestimate the power of nature." The half elf said wiping a stray tear. He got up and Kratos was wiping his tongue with his hand as if to get rid of the horrible taste now plaguing his mouth.

"Come. It's time to train." Kratos followed as the half elf brushed back the overhanging branches of a willow. Kratos looked around in awe he'd never seen something so beautiful in his entire life.

"Wow. It's…beautiful." He whispered the half elf smirked.

"Yes, well, when you've spent as much time here as I have you are able to make at least something in this dank forest beautiful." Kratos stopped and looked at the place. They were in a dirt clearing surrounded by florescent flowers whose petals shone like the sun's owns rays. There was a pond too and an island in its center on the island was a small thatch roofed stone walled house. Flowers of all colors sprinkled the edge of the dirt patch, which was trimmed with lush green grass and deep brown tree roots.

"What kind of flowers are those?" Kratos asked walking up to a patch of the glowing white flowers. The half elf, which was now seated on a tree stump, looked at the boy and noticed his eyes glowing with delight.

"I never saw them before, so I made my own name up for them." He replied Kratos turned to him; he looked sad, extremely sad and lonely. He was looking out to the pond whose rippling waters filled with fish and other life forms caused rainbows to come to life on the tree's trunks and leaves.

"Morning Glories." Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"Morning…Glories?" the half elf nodded. Kratos turned back to the flowers, he noticed that his shadow which was being casted on a few of them, caused the flowers petals to curl up a bit, he stepped back fearful that he did something to upset their delicate balance. The half elf chuckled.

"Don't worry you didn't do anything to them." The half elf replied, as if knowing the boys cause of distress, getting up of his seat he walked over to the flowers and picked one. He cupped his hand around the bulb allowing as minimal of light as possible. The flower slowly began to curl up and if sleeping.

"WOW! It's like…it's sleeping!" Kratos exclaimed his eyes never leaving the flower whose bright glow had dimmed to now a bluish color. The half elf smiled as he pushed the flower into Kratos's hands. It felt warm, and yet cold. The feathery smooth petals tickled his hands making him inwardly smile.

"It's amazing." Kratos looked at the half elf whose head was turned back to the bed of the curious flowers.

"How beautiful such a simple organism can be. And that even in the dark it remains untouched, undaunted by the darkness around it. It goes to show you that there is a little light within the darkness you just have to know where to look." The half said turning back to Kratos who was looking at him oddly. He ruffled the child's hair.

"You'll understand one day. Hopefully that'll help you." Kratos put the flower back with its kind he watched out of the corner of his eye it's petals reopen to feast on the sun's rays a food that no human, elf, or half elf could ever appreciate or understand.

"Say…I've known you for about…two years and yet you never told me your name this whole time, what is it?" Kratos asked tentatively.

"Anueha."

"Ah what?" the half elf laughed.

"Ah-new-way." Kratos nodded as if the name was some strange and unknown language to him.

"Have you ever heard of a nueh?" Anueha asked Kratos looked at him perplexed.

"It's a thing?" the half elf shook his head back and forth his white bangs falling over his left eye.

"What are they teaching you in that private schooling of yours?"

"Herb lore…" Kratos grumbled kicking a nearby rock so it rolled and a tiny dust cloud followed after it. Anueha blinked, then laughed. Kratos glared at the half elf that was basically on the floor now.

"It's not funny!" the half elf curbed his laughter seeing the boy pout. He coughed and looked up.

"A nueh…is a creature of bad luck, and due to this fact they are annexed from their place of birth and sent away to guard over their new territory." Kratos stood silently as the half elf continued on.

"They're said to be creatures who can take on the form of a human but underneath they are a winged beast with white feathery wings a human face and a lions body. They're said to make any around them sick." He paused.

"But that's just a myth! Right?" Kratos asked anxiously, the half elf turned his head away and stared at the pond. He sighed and smiled.

"Of course, just a myth." He got up and dusted the dirt off his clear white pants.

"Why did you have to sneak out?" they'd been walking for a while and hadn't spoken for sometime after the odd conversation by the pond. Kratos paused caught off guard. Anueha turned his head his eyes seeking an answer.

"Ah…well…I-I had to watch over my little brother, that's all." Kratos said defensively his arms behind his head. Anueha smiled.

"I had a little brother once as well." Anueha replied continuing his steady pace. Kratos's eyebrow rose.

"You _had_? What happened to him?" Kratos asked imploringly knowing that this was one of the soft spots of his half-elven friend, whenever Kratos had asked him about his own past the elf became like a stone devoid of emotion and un-answering to his questions. That's why Kratos was surprised when he heard the elf answer.

"When…when I was little, I was separated from him." Anueha replied pausing for a second as he stood still staring up at the lush green canopy above. A gentle breeze blew across both of them filling Kratos's nose with the fresh scents of pine, dirt, and water.

"Separated…I'm sorry Anueha you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Kratos said saddened, and angry at his own ignorance to elf's pain. Anueha fully turned around now and smiled at Kratos.

"I think that's the problem."

"Huh?"

"I think I've been keeping it inside of me for too long and these things, when you keep them inside of you, they tear you apart piece by piece." Kratos looked at the half elf perplexed.

"Just remember this, Kratos. Sometimes secrets are the worst things in the world. Even if it is to keep someone you love dearly safe they sometimes bring more damage than if you told them." Aneuha turned around again and continued walking followed by a young boy who was now deep in thought.

* * *

"Yo!" Kratos's headshot up he turned to the source of the voice. A red head was standing on a protruding rock from the hills steep top. 

"You okay?" Zelos asked looking at the auburn haired man with a questioning look. Kratos sighed and nodded indicating that Zelos could move on without him. Kratos heaved his pack onto his back and glanced around at the surrounding forest. It was Islia's forest they had to continue on foot due to some unknown mana shortage. Kratos's mind racked with questions. What caused the shortage, could it been an imbalance in the mana? But without two worlds it wasn't like the mana was being spread thin, no it was something else some underlying meaning that they overlooked, or hadn't found out about at all. Something was defiantly wrong. He grabbed hold of a large jagged protruding rock and heaved himself up to the hills peak. He saw that Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, Zelos, and Sheena had made camp in a small-elongated ditch running between the hill he was on and another one a few feet away. Smoke from the mana started fire rose lazily up through the trees narrow opening where leaves had been left out. He placed his right foot in front of his left, balancing himself and slid down the rest of the way, running as he hit leveled ground. He stopped and dropped his pack not winded at all. Lloyd wiped his forehead as sweat glistened on his brow.

"We'll make camp here for tonight since the sun is already setting." Kratos nodded looking around for someplace to set up his tent.

"Ah! The lovely out doors brings back good memories doesn't it?" Zelos said wrapping an arm around Sheena who laughed. Everyone smiled as they reminisced about the long arduous journey that had brought them all together. Kratos smirked, he knew he could always count on the red head to lighten the mood but still he was anxious, for some reason something big was building up but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

* * *

"Brother. You're there aren't you?" 

_**Yes…what is it, Meridian?**_

"What was the meaning of that mana depletion?"

_**I don't know I haven't found the cause.**_

"Hm…" he rubbed his chin his eyes narrowing in concentration. He began pacing walking back and forth before the giant tree. It was said that the tree was suppose to get bigger with each month, but he thought that maybe due to Phanos's seal that the Tree was now exerting a huge amount of energy just to keep him from breaking loose. He stopped and his cape flew to the left as a harsh wind blew for barely a second across the field.

"It feels familiar don't you think? Nostalgic." He said in a whisper.

**_The tree…it's scared._** The half elf raised his eyebrow.

"Scared. Interesting, very interesting." He chuckled looking up at the sky.

_**Hm? What's so entertaining?**_

"Oh. Nothing it's just the sky…the sky has stopped singing the symphony is over. This planet is…dying." He smiled a wicked smile and turned away from the tree. He walked away leaving the Tree to itself swaying in the breeze.

* * *

He jumped backwards a flash of silver erupted into his vision. The half elf lunged again striking faster this time, he parried the blow with the middle of his sword, but he was thrown off balance. 

"Concentrate! If you can't keep your mind blank you'll be defeated every time!" the half elf hissed thrusting his sword forward Kratos rolled to the left bringing his shielded left arm up as the half elf spun, following him, and struck down. Kratos grunted as he pushed the half elf away with his wooden shield. Anueha chuckled at the boy's efforts. He disappeared and reappeared behind Kratos's exposed back. The auburn haired child gasped and backed away, Anueha spun his sword around and jammed the hilt into the boy's stomach. Kratos gasped and fell to the floor along with his sword. He wrapped his arms around his waist. Anuha straightened and sighed, he walked over to the packs that Kratos had brought. He searched around for something. Kratos coughed.

"Ugh…do…you have…to be…so…violent?" he said between labored gasps. Anueha laughed.

"You'll never learn if I go soft on you. Although you have gotten faster, I guess your father is teaching you something after all." He replied kneeling beside the wincing Kratos, he held out a bowl.

"Drink, then we'll start again." Kratos moaned as he fell onto his back Anueha laughed walking to an opening and began practicing his strikes. Kratos sat up and watched the half elf work. The sun's fading light gleamed off his bluish white hair and he jumped into the air, his sword glowed a bright white color, it left white streaks in the air as the half elf spun around through the air doing a cork screw fashioned move. He landed with amazing grace he turned to Kratos who jumped and looked away.

"I call it light spear. Wanna learn it?" Kratos turned back to Anueha. He jumped up.

"Do I!" he cried happily. Unable to contain his excitement Kratos grabbed his sword and walked over to the elf. Anueha brought a hand to his chin.

"Hm. Well I suppose you could learn it, it'll take sometime but I think it'll work." Kratos cried out in glee.

"It looks so cool! How did you make your sword glow?" he asked. Anueha looked at his sword then back at the boy perplexed.

"My sword glowed?" Kratos blinked then laughed scratching the back of his head.

"Maybe it was the sun." Aneuha looked at him suspiciously.

"You sure say some strange things Kratos Pallas." Anueha stated sitting down and pulling a rather strange object from his sleeve.

"What's that?" Kratos asked eyeing the object. Anueha began to hum.

"It's for sharpening swords, the more sharp you make them the more they'll fight for you. Just keep them clean and you won't have to worry about a thing." He sad in a singsong voice. Kratos rocked back and forth.

"Say, what was your little brothers name?" Anueha smiled.

"I forgot you have to go back and look after you brother right?" Kratos sighed.

"Ever since my mom passed away a few months ago, father's been making me look after him." Kratos said drearily. Anueha ruffled his hair.

"It'll be alright."

"My mom…never gave him a name, so we don't what to call him yet." Kratos responded Anueha noticed the faraway look in his eyes. He sighed and laid on his back he held up one hand and began to trace imaginary lines in the air. Kratos watched him, confused even more at the half elf's behavior.

"You know…the stars. They're always in the sky, you just can't see them." Kratos blinked confused at what the half elf was trying to get at.

"Yes…that's right, they're always there whether we realize it or not, but out there no matter how dark it gets there's always the stars to light up that big black sky."

"Anueha…what was your brother's name?" he heard the half elf sigh.

"Yuan. Yuan Kersol." Kratos sat up twig bits and leaves in his hair.

"He's your age right about now…" Anueha replied his eyes sparkling in the twilight of the sun's blue and purple dyed rays.

"Promise me something, Kratos." The auburn haired boy looked at the half elf.

"That no matter what, no matter what your father or I say you'll follow your heart. Because if you don't I fear for this planet." Kratos nodded dully.

"Oh. Okay Anueha." His ears twitched as he heard the boy's rustling of clothing, meaning he was getting up. He sat up hands behind his head and watched as Kratos made his way around the dirt patch opening, the same place they first encountered one another.

* * *

"Hey dad? You okay?" Kratos's brown eyes shot open. He was leaning on his right hand, which was balled into a fist. His elbow was resting against the trunk of a tree. Lloyd looked at his father; part of the young boy's face was lit up by the orange glow of the nearly dead fire. Kratos dropped his arm to his side. 

"Yeah. I'm fine, no need to be concerned." Lloyd sighed and nodded.

"Your shift was over anyway. It's just I never saw you sleep before." Kratos smirked.

"Yes well…"

"Say dad. Why do you think this half elf is doing this?" Kratos sighed and looked at the darkness around them.

"I don't know." He replied a note of uncertainty in his voice.

"Well, maybe we'll figure it out in the morning, when we go visit the refugee camps with Raine and Genis." He said Kratos nodded absently. Lloyd stroked the fire and sent red fiery embers into the air. They danced on the airs cool pensive breeze twirling and spinning with one another. He looked up to his father who was still sitting against the tree alone and off to the side. He was looking at the sky with mild curiosity.

* * *

"How long?" 

"Soon. Very soon it'll be…"

"Complete."

"Marvelous." He turned away black blue striped back flying out behind him. The looming shadow of a piece of Derris Kharlan blocked out the moon's light source. He glanced up smiling with amusement. He placed a hand on the rocks smooth cold surface; it shifted and morphed its color turning from purple to a light blue. They were situated some distance from any source of life, he saw the human's mindless and heartless zombies, devoid of all emotion, picking up and carrying boxes of supplies here and there. They were on the outskirts of the Toize Valley Mine, since that area of the world was rarely habitable by normal traveling people.

"Sir!" he turned his head hair falling over his shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked dully as a desian ran over to him panting his hands on his knees. He was holding a letter in his hand; Meridian eyed it and snatched it.

"Ah…sir, that's um from the…"

"I know." He cut the desian off. Meridian let out a laugh and smiled as he continued to read the note.

"So…it has begun." He whispered crumpling the paper between his white smooth hands and letting it drop to the floor with a rustle of grass parting. The desian stepped away as he let his leader pass he walked as if in a waking dream, silent and slow. Meridian turned his head one more time.

"You remember how to fight don't you?" the desian nodded numbly.

"Y-Yes of course."

"Good. Because we're going to have some company." He smiled and then left with a cloud of blackish blue smoke erupting around him.

* * *

He sighed and turned his auburn head around the wind swept in and caressed his hot sun warmed face cooling it rather nicely. He turned back to the trail Lloyd was waiting for him, and he continued pulled by some unknown desire to not let anyone know what he did. The gravel and twigs crunched beneath his feet as he climbed to the hills peak. 

"Ah I can't wait to take a nice hot shower!" Zelos said stretching his hands behind his head. Sheena giggled.

"You're worst then I am." The red head looked at her eyes wide.

"No way! I just hate smelling all nature like." Raine rolled her eyes and Genis and Colette smiled to one another.

"Nature like isn't a smell Mr. Wilder." The professor replied. Zelos sighed and turned his head around to look at her.

"You know what I meant!" he said offended. Lloyd smiled looking at all the people he carried about and how light hearted everyone seemed. Kratos walked beside him his expression solemn and unchanging even to the funny conversation going on before him. Zelos swept to the side and moved a large branch out of the way for Sheena who ducked under it, he held it up for everyone else as well. A stream nearby made everyone walk just a bit faster until a clearing came into view.

"Finally." Lloyd heard the ninja say letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Yay! We made it!" Colette said before tripping on a hidden rock.

"Ouch!" Genis laughed and Lloyd rushed over and helped the blonde up.

"You klutz." He said jokingly. He turned to the house with its brown wooden logs neatly stacked and the stream that flowed parallel to it. Butterflies and vines dotted the makeshift doghouse that was for Noishe.

"It's quiet." Kratos whispered, everyone realized that what he said was true. Lloyd walked around to the doghouse.

"Noishe! Hey! Noishe where are you boy!" Lloyd cried he looked around in a futile effort trying to find a big patch of green and white fur. He ran back to the others who stood looking at the door of the house. He looked at them.

"What! What is it!" the swordsman ran to the door, it was unlocked. "Dirk never leaves it unlocked…' he whispered his hand hovering on knob fearful of what might be beyond its doorway. He tentatively pushed it open and there bathed in sunlight was a bloodied beaten dwarf, blood splattered everywhere, on the stove workbench and lying on the table gleaming was a single lone dagger a "P" engraved in its hilt. A whine came from underneath the wooden staircase, and a limping dog like creature, ears hanging and it was panting, came into view. Noishe fell to the floor with a rather loud thud. He heard Colette gasp. _This…this can't be happening…who would…who would do this!_

"Oh my goddess!" Raine whispered pushing Lloyd out of the way. Kratos's eyes widened…they trailed over to the dagger with that hideous P engraved in it's hilt. His hands balled into fists and he narrowed his eyes angrily. _Damn it…why…why the hell are you DOING THIS!

* * *

_

So yeaaaah to make up for the shortness of last chapter...I made this one 8 pages long:D YAY! Do't you love how randomly long I make each chapter, no continuity none what so ever. But, I digress, I put a little spin on Kratos's pass yeah...Yuan...how awsome am I? Like I totally rock. I was eatten by a whale last night...Kingdom Hearts...man Monstro, that makes me realize I have another story to write...crap. Well luckly I have a week off from school :laughs deviously: hehehehe I love that word devious, it's so...cool. I love square dancing.   
Me: Kratos!  
Kratos: Huh?  
Me:grabs the angel by the wrist.: California twirl!  
Kratos: WHAT:Goes spinning off the stage and landing in the band section.: Ow...  
Me: Hehe whoops...my bad.  
Yuan:cough: Read and Review please!  
Me: YESSSS REVIEW! Lyrics by Going Under by Evanescence


	7. The Fight

**Black Hearts**

_May you find what you seek with all that hatred in your heart  
_

**Chapter Seven  
**

_This is my fault…how could I let this happen! First Chocolat…now Dirk! Why is this happening!_ Kratos looked up from his place by the fire, Lloyd was seated in a chair near the door. Kratos unfolded his hands from their intertwined position in front of his face. 

"Lloyd…listen to me." He said getting up. Lloyd looked up no emotions in his eyes at all. Kratos paused backing away a bit; he turned away from his son knowing that he shouldn't. He tightened his fists.

"It wasn't your fault damn it!" Kratos blurted out everyone looked at him, he sighed and spun on his heel and rushed up the stairs. Zelos eyed Sheena who shrugged. _I wonder what that was about…hmm_. The red rubbed his chin in thought and looked at Raine who was still tending to the dormant dwarf. Noishe was panting, and shivering by the fire. He let out a low moan and Lloyd walked over to him and rubbed behind one of his bandaged ears.

"It'll be alright boy…I promise whoever did this, they won't get away with it." He whispered and Noishe turned his head weakly and licked the young swordsman tear drenched face.

* * *

He slammed the door with such a force he thought it might get knocked off its hinges. He tossed his long sword onto his bed and began pacing his cape flying out behind him. 

"Damn…what the hell is his problem why did he attack-" he stopped his eyes wide, the box on his dresser was open as was the window, the breeze sent the tiny pieces of paper rustling. He stepped cautiously over to the box as if it was some unknown vicious animal ready to strike. His footsteps echoed as if all other noise around him was muted, dulled to a point were it felt it was just him and that long, yet short, walk to that glinting black box. His breath came out in shallow gasps he was unable to understand his sudden panic at seeing that box open. But, he didn't want to walk forward, no, he wanted to run, run the opposite way because he knew, he knew that in that box he would no longer be able to hide, no longer be able to forget about the past and all the pain he…no not just he but them as well, all the pain that they went through and then his whole world would come shattering down like a pain of glass in a window, like a sleek glass bowl from centuries long ago, fragile and delicate his world was about to crash and he had nothing to break the fall nothing to easy the pain.

He slammed his hands on either side of the black box, he head hung down his auburn hair falling over his eyes. He gripped the rim of the dresser and pushed away not wanting to read the dried old ink on those pieces of parchment.

"Damn it…" he wiped his forehead which was beaded with sweat. He turned away from the box, and let out a shaky sigh as he sat down on his bed, the wooden floor panels creaking with his weight. He put his head into his hands and sat there for a long time.

* * *

His coughing echoed through the now empty Slyvarant base, he got up his right arm shaking badly. He grabbed a glass and downed a few glasses of rich cool water, his blood drenched throat quenched. His left hand released from its position over his chest. He half sat half fell into his chair his head lying lifeless on the chairs plush back. His blue ponytail fell over his uncloaked, but armor shoulder. His eyes turned to the big glass window and he saw the sky dyed with blues, magentas, yellows and red, a beautiful sunset for a time faced with so many hardships. He smiled at the irony, thinking that the sky should just be black for the rest of eternity since that's what was also going to reoccur. He looked lazily at the book residing on his desk, an account of all background information on every single person in Derris Kharlan, at least it was the ones that mattered he still remembered the day Mithos gave it to him.

* * *

The great purple designed doors to his study suddenly flew open and there walking at an alarming pace was a man with long flowing blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Yuan jumped up and bowed totally taken by surprise. 

"L-Lord Mithos I wasn't expecting…" Mithos held up a hand.

"Cut the formalities Yuan, and call me Mithos. I have a job for you." Yuan sat down in his chair nodding numbly. He looked at Mithos and saw the half elf drag out from behind him a giant book, it was at least a thousand pages, if not more. The cover was silver with a giant lock in the center of a clasp in the shape of a tree. Yuan's eyebrow rose.

"It's a book…" Mithos sighed and threw the heavy thing onto his desk scattering his papers about in a tornado.

"Of course it's a book. Your book to be exact." Yuan looked up perplexed.

"Um…why?" Mithos sighed and began pacing.

"In this book you will record everyone who joins Cruxis history, understand." He stopped and leaned on the desk. Yuan nodded unable to speak at the suddenness of this request.

"May I ask why?"

"Well, you did, and the reason…just to make sure there aren't any secrets being untold." Mithos's eyes flashed dangerously the door opened for a second time and Kratos paused he stepped to the side as the leader of Cruxis hovered out of the room.

"What was that about?" the auburn haired man asked walking up the desk, Yuan sighed rubbing his temples. He pointed silently to the book.

"You're in charge of story time?" Kratos replied a slight smile on his face, Yuan's headshot up and he growled.

"More like break everyone's privacy, including you, and have a background check made on every single person in Cruxis." Kratos winced.

"Wow…that sucks." He began to walk away waving his hand back at his friend.

"Good luck with that!" He sighed as the heavy doors closed leaving him in the peaceful silence of his chamber in Derris Kharlan.

* * *

He stared glumly at the empty page whose only writing was the name Phanos. He flipped back to Kratos's biography and stared at it for a long time. A loud beeping made him half jump and he could've sworn his heart stopped. He reached for the radar like device, whose center was a screen he pressed the red blinking button. 

"YUAN!" He shut his eyes at the voice.

"Raine…how are you?"

"Don't give me that! Why are you at Slyvarant Base! You're supposed to be resting!" Yuan's eye twitched a little.

"Well I'm sorry mother but I had some business to attend to." Yuan replied sarcastically, he heard what seemed to be laughter and Raine turned back to the screen glaring.

"Get over here…_NOW_." He gulped at the fury in her voice, wondering if it was wise to retort back with another smart-ass comment, he refrained.

"Something happened…and we need you…to look after Dirk." Yuan's eyebrow rose.

"What exactly happened?" he asked his hands folded under his chin supporting his head. Raine sighed and looked around then she finally turned to the screen and whispered.

"Dirk's been attacked. Kratos hasn't come out of his room since we got here, I was thinking that maybe you could…" Yuan nodded his eyes half closed.

"So, someone attacked the dwarf? But why?" he saw the silver haired half elf shake her head in defeat, unable, for once, to give an answer. He sighed and got up stretching he heard his back crack and he moved to go and get his cape.

"I'll be there in a few." She heard him reply, his side of the screen was blank but she knew he was there, listening.

"Listen Yuan…be careful, please? We don't know what this lunatic will do next." He paused, as he was halfway done with putting on his cape, he smirked and brushed a blue bang out of his eye.

"Heh, don't worry…I'll be careful." And with that he closed the connection. He looked at the book whose page was opened to Phanos's biography empty and untouched.

"Just who are you really? Phanos." He sighed and tucked the book firmly under one arm and with a flick of his cape he stormed out of his cozy sun drenched room and headed for Dirk's.

* * *

He spun the dagger, point down, on the hard oak desk. He sighed uncrossing his legs and he got up taking the dagger with him. He watched it do somersaults through the stilled air and land hilt down neatly into his palm. He paced, the low moaning of an animal filling his ears, he turned on the dog like creature and a sadistic smile spread across his face. He walked over and bent down on one knee leering at Noishe. 

"My…you haven't changed a bit, have you?" he laughed as he got up again.

"What-what do ye want…with Lloyd." His black eyebrow rose at the sound of the dwarfs pained question.

"_LLOYD_! You think this about some spoiled little child! Oh no Dirk this is far more complicated then that. I want to do everything that'll cause him pain…anger and fear. I'll destroy him just like he did to me!" the half elf cried his head spun around at the sound of voice breaking the silence. He smiled and walked over to the dwarf and kicked him in the stomach.

"Can't have you calling out to anyone…" he slammed the dagger into the table, its once silver blade now glowed red with blood. He ascended the stair and opened the door farthest down the hallway.

"Kratos…you fool you didn't even open my present. I guess you're too busy to do that too, huh? Oh well I'll do it for you." He grabbed the key and stuffed it into the lock. He heard the familiar click of it unlatching and he smiled. It quickly faded as he heard the cries of the brown haired swordsman.

"I'll be seeing you soon…Kratos." He faded into the black smoke that surrounded him and with a pop he disappeared.

* * *

"Prepare to die half elven scum!" the command of a thousand strong roared, the human army stood before him, just him alone. He had ordered the desians to stay back and watch. He smiled a broad grin spreading across his face. 

"Well now, I knew you couldn't help yourselves but just a thousand? Is that all you could muster?" the human growled.

"Impudence! I will not allow you to create another reign of terror you monster!" the half elf shrugged.

"Too late for that…you're a bit to late to save anything." The guards lowered their spears and the general held up his hand.

"In the name of Tethe'alla and Slyvarant! I, general Hideyoshi, shall not let you to continue this goal!" the half elf laughed.

"So, both Slyvarant and Tethe'alla are sticking their noses into this…_together_. What a blatant lie you tell general. I'm surprise a man of your stature would tell such a hideous lie." The general looked at the half elf perplexed.

"What are you talking about half elf, Tethe'alla and Slyvarant have been working together for years." The half elf stopped laughing and his eyebrows rose at the man's stern voice.

"Interesting…very interesting." A black cloud erupted around his hand and there nestled in his palm was his whip; he let the long leather rope fall to the grassy floor soundlessly. The armed men took positions and the archers behind them knocked their arrows.

"Ha! A whip! Is that all you'll be using half elf?" the half elf's eyes glowed.

"That's all I need general. Now show me the true power of the so called Tethe'alla and Slyvarant armies." The general scowled his brown eyes narrowing in the sun's light. His now raised hand flew downward.

"ARCHERS! FIRE AT WILL!" The noise of bows being plucked was all he heard, as he watched a torrent of arrows wiz, soundlessly, through the air. They rained down upon him. He looked up with amusement glistening in his eyes. His right hand, with his whip handle gripped lightly within in it, rose high above his head, and with a crack that erupted through the silent field the arrows seemed suspended in motion millions of them right above his auburn black hair and a few seconds later, as his whip landed curled about his feet, they all split in half.

"WHAT!" He heard the human general cry out as the shuffling of surprised soldiers indicated their uneasiness. The half elf's head was turned down his long hair falling over his face, his headshot up and with a laugh he charged forward.

"Swordsmen attack him! I want this crazed lunatic DEAD!"

"YEAH!" The cry of war hungry soldiers ran forth, to victory, or to their doom. He ran as well his black blue striped cape flying out behind him.

"You fools! You think you can kill me!" His left hand extended a giant ball filled with blue electricity formed before his hand.

"BLACK WAVE!" A giant wave uprooted the ground behind and in front of him as he slammed the orb into the ground cries of flung soldiers filled his ears as he spun around kicking a spearman in the stomach. He swung his whip above his head in a circle lashing out at a bowman who was about to fire upon him. He tossed the bow to the side and spun to his right where a swordsman leaped into the air his gleaming silver sword above him. Triumph sparkled in the humans eyes. But the half elf's narrowed his smiled widening.

"Satra! Suna! Combine!" two black gaseous snakes one with blue eyes the other green twisted around the airborne swordsman.

"What! What's happening!" the swordsman cried panic in his eyes now as his sword landed a few feet away. The snakes enveloped his body, and with a sickening pop they flowed into his chest. The young mans eyes glowed one green one blue.

"Do as you please." The half elf said lazily, the man bowed now being controlled by the dark snakes.

"Yesss, my lord." He bowed and spun around punching a nearby swordsman in the stomach, he grabbed the fallen warriors sword and ran it through his body.

"DIE YOU MONSTER!" The half elf leered as he saw, from the corner of his eye, a spearman dashing forward. He let his whip loose again and it wrapped around, the now possessed swordsman, sword hilt. He pulled forward the sword dragging up bits of dirt and soil, as it flew towards him. He sidestepped out of the way as the sword flew point out towards the spearman who gasped and paused in his running. The last thing he saw was a sword neatly nestled in his throat. The half elf gave one final tug and his whip unwrapped itself.

* * *

"Holy…shit. What the hell is this guy?" Hideyoshi whispered seeing another one of his soldiers fall to the blood-drenched floor, a sword embedded in his throat. The half elf sighed as another man ran up to him, he ducked as the he saw a sword fly out at him. He kicked out the swordsman legs with a spinning heel kick and he grabbed the young boy by the neck. 

"N-No! Please! Don't kill me!" the half elf leered at the pathetic boy, whose hair was chocolate brown and his eyes as well, the boy's hands gripped his in a struggle to break his titan like grip.

"Pathetic, human…submit to darkness!" the half elf's hand shot into the boy's chest and he pulled out the boys heart, it was pure white.

"There, now…you fight for me." The half elf stated dropping the dulled eyed soldier onto the grassy floor.

"What did you do to Nesik! You bastard!" he cracked his neck and pulled a concealed dagger from his waist, he let it fly through the air and it landed with a thud into another young man's arm. He had bright blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

"AH!" the young man dropped his ruby studded sword and fell to his knees the gasped in pain unnoticing of the looming figure of the half elf. His whip rushed through the air and made contact with the boys soft, unprotected neck. He heard him gasp as his good arm tried to break the whips hold. The half elf leered his face inching towards the boy.

"So…you want to be like your friend…is that it boy? I'll give you what you want…" His eyes widened as he spun around an arrow flying straight for his head.

"God damn annoying!" he hissed as he knocked the steel tip arrow away with his hand, the black orb surrounding it blinking in and out of view. The archer gulped and backed away. The half elf extended his left hand a black ominous pool formed underneath his outstretched palm.

"Etsuei! Attack!" a loud howl caused the now surrounding group of soldiers to back away in sheer fright. A beast on four legs dashed up out of the ground it's silver clawed feet ripping chunks of dirt and grass from the ground laboriously, and attacked the archer, ripping through armor, flesh, muscle, and bone, leaving but a torn rag in it's wake. Cries of other soldiers being attacked filled the battlefield.

"Heh, humans…all of you are so pathetic." His left hand rose into the sun's glaring light and all the boy could see was the shadowed figure of the half elf, and then darkness.

* * *

He sighed as he pushed open the door to the dwarf's house, his head drenched with sweat. 

"What the hell is going on with the mana…" he stated, winded and tired.

"Yuan! My goddess! Are you all right! You look positively awful." A silver haired half elf stated bringing over a cup of ice cool water. Yuan looked up at Raine.

"H-Hello to you too." He panted covering his mouth as a wave of coughing fought its way up out of his exhausted lungs. He tired not to double over in pain, and succeeded, for now; he turned to look at a worried healer and the others as well. He noticed that Kratos was indeed, not among them.

"Is…he…still up…" he coughed again and shook his head holding out an armored hand, as Raine walked forward staff gripped in her hand.

"Yuan! Let Raine heal you!" Genis cried, the blue haired renegade leader shook his head back and forth he got up unsteadily.

"I'm…fine." He whispered wiping the trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You all just go find out whose doing this, I'll be fine." He stated louder now, clearing his throat. He kept from gagging, as he tasted the coppery flavor of blood in his mouth, and then down his throat as he swallowed again.

"Are…are you sure you're all right? We could wait another day."

"NO! There's no time! Just go now, and get this over with! I'll be fine." Raine bit her lip, forcing herself not to retaliate with another comment. She looked at Lloyd who turned to her, his eyes filled with worry. But he reluctantly nodded and moved towards the door.

"Thanks a lot Yuan. You're a good friend." The young swordsman replied. Yuan smirked and tossed his cape onto an empty chair, he saw a bushy green tail and peered under the stairs. A loud whimper told him it was Noishe.

"God…he attacked you too, huh?" Yuan whispered extending a hand out towards the dog, which winced and whined loudly shaking at the sight of his hand. But he saw Noishe's eyes lingering on his ears, his pointed ears. Yuan sighed and backed away, he straighten as he heard creaking coming from upstairs.

"Kratos…" he placed one booted foot on the planked staircase and began to climb the wooden stairs, to start what he felt would be the most tedious, and long conversation in his life. But they had time…or did they?

* * *

The giant doors to the castle flew open as three guards rushed up to the throne of the King of Tethe'alla. In the arms of two soldiers was a bloody beaten swordsman. The boy's golden yellow hair dripped with sweat and his own, and other fellow comrades, blood. 

"My god…get a healer in here…now!" the king cried as servants hurriedly ran to into the adjacent corridors.

"What the hell happened!" he cried eyeing both guards, who stood there silently.

"WELL! Answer me, damn it! What regiment is this boy from!" one cleared their throat as the other shifted on his feet. The queen was on the floor next to the boy, who moaned and shook his head back and forth in a fevered dream.

"The…the Hideyoshi regiment your highness." One finally whispered, the king gasped. He turned downward as the boy began to speak.

"There…there was only one…one half elf! He killed them…killed all of them! Only one…h-how, Nesik…gone, everyone!" the Queen stepped away worry in her eyes as the healers took the young boy to a separate room. The King followed.

"Your majesty we kindly suggest you refrain from asking him anything today. He's in too much pain to make much sense of things." The king's eyes narrowed at the glint of something metal in the boy's belt. He grabbed it as the healers shut the door quietly. He looked at it his eyes widening.

"The letter…the letter P."

"Dear! What's wron…" the Queen paused hands over her mouth at the sight of the dagger, a note was tied to its hilt. He unwrapped it with shaking hands.

Is this all that Tethe'alla and Slyvarant have to offer? My, gods, if you wish to beat me at least try. Do you really think I'd go down that easily…your majesty? Try sending in a competent opponent next time…I'll be waiting…your highness.

"Son of a bitch…" he crumpled the paper into a tight ball, and let it fall to the floor. He spun around and stormed back to his throne.

"Get me Lloyd Irving! And his friends…I think it's about time we stopped fooling around."

* * *

They looked up from their work; the humans with their dulled eyes continued onward though, as if the army of a thousand soldiers didn't even exist. The desians however gasped, some even dropped their tools. 

"Well…now you have more than enough people aiding you. Of course they'll probably be sending a bigger army next time, that's when I'll need the help." The half elf replied walking forward and leaving the zombie like army behind him.

"Y-You took out…that many people…by yourself?" one desian asked terror in his voice. The half elf chuckled.

"I had help." He replied a black dog like creature appearing under his pale hand it whined and disappeared into the ground leaving a black stain of decayed grass. A soldier with two different colored eyes walked up silently to the half elf, the desian drew his weapon at the human threat.

"Don't worry, he's possessed. Nothing to worry about." The half elf smiled, the green and blue-eyed man behind him smiled as well letting out a hiss. He bowed and two gaseous serpents floated lazily out of the human's body a white heart in the jaws of the green-eyed snake.

"Good job, Satra…you can eat it if you wish." The snake's eyes lit up as the blue one hissed indignantly, snapping at the other they both fazed out of view, and the human was left lying on the floor unconscious.

"Now…how's the building going?"

"Uhm fine sir, it should be up in a few more days."

"Excellent I'll leave you with the rest, use the humans as you please, I have business to attend you, a certain swordsman is getting in my way." The desian watched as he saw the black caped, black haired half elf walk away and once again disappear in a cloud of black smoke. He silently prayed for whoever that swordsman was, he prayed that he'd get out of this alive, and he wondered just what the hell had he gotten himself into.

* * *

Nyahaha fighting! BLOOD! GOORRREEEE! Sorry...I get worked up sometimes ya' know? I was reading this chapter over and I said to myself (silently mind you my mother already thinks I'm insane...I wonder why) I said...wow he's mean, hes just down right nasty...geez and then the part with the sword going through the guys throat, yeah that makes me laugh and wince at the same time HAAHA! Funny, okay, so, anyway, I like commas and I LIKE REVEIWS TOO! Which I'm not getting, but I have almost 300 hits and 10 reveiws...COME ON PEOPLE I'M DESPERATE! And hyper...and I need to sleep...man that has to hurt, a sword right through the throat! Okay, I'll stop, I promise...  
Me: Whimpers: Reveiw! I beg thee!  
Kratos: There's something wrong with you...  
Me: grips Kratos around the waist: THE REVEIWSSSS I NEED THEM!  
Kratos: sigh: You're so overdramatic sometimes.  
Me: Hehe I know :prances away: Read and Review Please! Yeah beginning quote...not from a song this time homies...it's all from the brain :)  



	8. The Encounter

**Black Hearts**

_There is a light, but with it comes darkness. Very few have ever been able to find it, that's why it's considered a myth...to have a heart  
_

**Chapter Eight  
**

_You know you can't escape it…the truth…the past. Why do you run from it?_

Kratos' eyes opened, he was still in his room the box laid on the desk top, untouched. The window was closed and he looked around for the source that had closed it. Someone cleared their throat he turned to the door, and there standing in the shadows was a blue haired half. He sighed turning away, his shoulders hunching as he looked at his hands in his lap.

"Kratos." He didn't make a sound, silence as his mind began to buzz again with the unforgivable things of the past so long ago and forgotten.

"What are you hiding, Kratos. Damn it tell me!" before he knew it he felt a hard grip go around his collar and lift him up, his eyes connecting with the fiery in the icy blue ones before him. He adverted his eyes; they trailed up to the desk and the box glinting in the sun's light. Yuan growled and let go moving towards the desk and box. With one fell swoop of his hand he knocked the box and it's contents onto the hard wood floor, Kratos just sat there emotionless. The rustle of papers filled the room as tiny pieces of parchment fell to the floor scattering themselves about the room. Yuan's eyebrow rose.

"Letters? Do you mean to tell me…"

Lloyd dodge rolled out of the way of the long black snake like whip that cracked through the air like silent roaring thunder. The black haired half elf, grinned maliciously as he raised his arm once more in a threatening motion. His head spun to the glowing mana of a silver haired half elf's spell. He dashed forward, jumping to the left as Zelos thrusted, with his dagger out, towards the half elf. The red head stopped mid stride, and spun around to the half elf's back.

"Shit." He ran forward unable to catch up with his target.

"Genis! Cancel it!" Lloyd cried running forward, his boots kicking up dirt and dust that was beneath his feet. They were on the outskirts of the refugee camps, a few more miles and they would've made it, if only they hadn't…

"Angel feathers!" Colette cried her wings extended and her Chakrams swinging about her, and she spun around full circle and let them fly, the pinkish iridescent ones following the hard real ones as if meaning to catch up. The half elf paused, and smirked. He began to glow a bluish hue, his hair floating out before him. His right arm was now the only thing glowing. He spun around to face the myriad of chakrams flying towards him. He snarled.

"Rapid Swing!" He cried out his right arm blurring with his lighting fast movements. The clang of whip to metal flowed through everyone's ears, and flashes of light blinded them for a few seconds. Lloyd looked towards the half elf, and saw that the chakrams were suddenly flying back towards them.

"Damn it!" He blocked both and dodged two of the iridescent ones, as they collided with the ground, Colette caught the real ones and the spell immediately wore off. Zelos clutched his arm panting.

"He's…he's pretty damn fast." He gasped.

"Fire!" Genis gasped as his voice was unexpectedly cut short, as he felt an icy cold hand wrap around his throat. His kendama dropped to the dirt ground with a thud, as his hands moved to his attackers black armored arms. Raines eyes widened.

"GENIS!" She ran out from her safety spot within the woods, Sheena chased after her.

"Ah…a…" he gasped his throat closing dangerously tight, the half elf before him smiled his eyes bearing no kindness, no remorse. Genis closed his eyes to the pain, and the black haired half elf turned his head to another silver haired half elf.

"Oh. Your sister, is it?" he leered at Genis his face inches from his own.

"You must make her worry a lot."

"Leave him alone! Let Genis go!" Lloyd cried, slashing lengthwise at the air with one of his swords. The half elf with the blue striped cape hunched his shoulders. Colette noticed they were shaking. He spun around eyes glowing bright red and his body shaking with undeniable anger.

"YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE WITH MY PLANS HUMAN!" He yelled discarding Genis to the side like an unwanted object. Raine rushed over as Genis sat up coughing and rubbing his throat. He began walking forward his whip in his hand. Lloyd took a step back his swords coming up instinctively in a guarding position. The half elf laughed as he twirled his long snake like whip in the air above him, it made a low humming sound as it flew through the air. It struck.

"Ah!" Lloyd turned his face away as he dropped his swords, his red gloved hand going to his right cheek. The half elf stood their amusement in his eye.

"Fool, you think you can win by just defending?"

"How about this! Light spear!" Zelos rushed forward, the half elf knocked away his glowing dagger with his hand, but it wasn't enough to disarm the chosen, Zelos countered with a spinning high kick, where in the half elf ducked and moved fluidly between the chosen's raise leg and arm, his whip flew in once again and sliced two long gashes into Zelos's torso and left arm.

"Damn it!" he cried rolling away leaving a blood trail. The half elf kept moving though circling the swordsmen the healer and the blonde.

"Had enough yet, Lloyd Irving?" Lloyd looked up taking his now blood drenched hand away from his face.

"H-How do you know my name?" he asked eyes narrowing. The half elf snorted.

"Phanos of course."

"No. T-That can't…that's a lie!"

"Why must it be a lie! Is it because you don't wish to hear it! Well! Phanos is still alive, and my god am I going to make you pay for what you did." He snarled wiping a loose strand of black auburn hair from his eyes. They burned, burned with the fires of thousands of years of relentless hate.

"You will not keep me from my goal!" he cried running forth Lloyd bent down to pick up his sword but he hissed as the whip dug once again into his hand. He fell backwards onto the ground staring up at the amused half elf.

"Lloyd!" Colette ran to him helping him to his feet shakily. The half elf glared, his whip lying around his feet like an obedient pet.

"You damn humans never know when to keep your nose out of other people's business do you?" He laughed as his whip lashed forward Lloyd pushed Colette out of the way.

"Ah!" he fell backwards arms over his now bleeding chest, he panted looking up at the half elf, which walked over to a shaking Colette.

"Ah…perfect."

"Get away from her!" Genis cried using a lightning spell. The half elf shot out his arm in front of him and a black four-legged creature erupted from the ground letting out a chilling howl. The lightning bolt crashed into it sending it sprawling to the floor. It got up though shaking the shock of the spell as if it were nothing, it growled baring its huge pearl white fangs, and its pure blue fiery eyes glowed as it turned to Genis, who took a step back in horror. Lloyd staggered forward.

"G-Genis! R-R-ah!" He felt the whip tighten around his neck.

"LLOYD!" Sheena, Raine, and Zelos cried out. The half elf smirked as the boy fell onto one knee. Gripping the whip trying hard to breathe. The half elf's laughter rang out on the silent battlefield. The dog like creature that was about the size of Noishe dug it's silver claws into the dirt as it took another step towards Genis, who was backing away slowly. It was pure black with blue markings along it's body it's eyes, claws, and teeth were all pearly white, two large spikes stuck out right behind it's head, like ears, and it's long narrow whip like tail had small spikes going up it to the beasts back. It took another step forward and Genis tentatively took a step back, a tree root was sticking out behind him and he tripped.

"Genis!" Raine spun around.

"Etsuei!" The dog paused its attack on the defenseless half elf. The older man glared at his pet. "Come." He responded rather peeved, the beast narrowed its eyes and it turned around.

"MERIDIAN!" The half elf's eyes widened as a wall of light encompassed his vision.

_That voice!_ There were loud barks, a cry of pain and then the light faded.

"Kratos…you son of a…" Kratos helped his son to his feet turning to the hissing words of the panting sweat streaked half elf; the half elf cradled his broken wrist against his chest his eyes burning with hate. Lloyd groaned coughing a little, opening his eyes to see his father and the mysterious man glaring one another down.

"Zelos…take Lloyd." The red head was knocked out of his shock and nodded dumbly. Lloyd heard the growling he turned.

"N-Noishe…" he was surprised to see such ferocity in his pet, Noishe's teeth were bared and he was growling the hair on his back, his ears, and tail all standing up as both he and the black beast circled one another. The black beast snapped at the air Noishe jumped back a little, but his eyes never disconnecting from the black beast. Raine was standing beside a shaken Genis.

"You will not take this away from me!" everyone turned to the half elf loose strands of hair fell over his face giving him a frightening similarity to his brother, Phanos. He slashed his hand downward passionately as he cried out. He winced as the pain from his crippled left hand shot through his arm. Kratos stood looking down at him his face like porcelain. Kratos pointed his sword directly at the half elf that stood shocked but soon began to laugh.

"Oh, please Kratos. You wouldn't kill me if your life depended on it. You have such a guilty conscience it plainly visible so why don't you just…" the half elf paused as the sword shot through the air between them and collided with the half elf's shoulder. Meridian looked at Kratos's angered expression in confusion and amazement.

"You're right Meridian I _won't_ kill you, but I will hurt you very, very badly." He hissed. Meridian narrowed his eyes gripping the swords blade and tearing it from his shoulder.

"Black wave!" his voice rang out as his black engulfed hand slammed on the ground before Kratos, Kratos looked at the ground below him and then back at the half elf, he was angry. He took a step forward, and then the ground beneath his feet crumbled to pieces as millions of black sharp shards shot out around him, cutting into his flesh. He covered his face with a purple-gloved hand; time seemed to slow down then as he saw each single shard of the Meridian's attack slicing across his skin.

"Ah!" he didn't have time to cast guardian. Meridian smiled as he turned on the blonde girl known as Colette.

"Kratos!" Lloyd pushed Zelos away and began to run forward, Meridian stepped forward his shadow chilling her to the bone. She looked at him his eyes clear, composed, collected; he grabbed her wrist in a vise like grip.

"L-Lloyd!" the boy spun around his eyes wide.

"LET GO OF HER!" He ran forward but immediately stopped, rooted to the ground as a dagger with a "P" engraved on it was placed to her neck. Raine's eyes widened at the dagger and it's familiarity.

"You…you're the one who did that…did that to Dirk and Noishe. You bastard! WHY!" Lloyd cried clenching his sword hilts, the blood from his cut hand dripped to the dirt floor making the sound of raindrops. Meridian let out a bitter heartless laugh as he tilted back his head to the now sunset dyed sky.

"Because…I can." Colette gasped struggling to break free.

"Ah, don't try to run away my dear…you'll only hurt yourself." He whispered into her ear pressing the dagger dangerously close to her neck, she nodded looking at Lloyd frightened.

"As for the rest of you, I bid you all farewell. Of course, till we meet again that is." He tossed a black orb to the ground and with a loud pop, and black flash, and a soft hissing noise a black cloud erupted underneath his and Colette's feet.

"Oh yes…as for your pet." He smiled "he won't be around too much longer." Zelos narrowed his eyes.

"That's what you think! Light spear" he swung around his glowing dagger connecting with the gaping jaws of the beast ready to attack a panting bleeding Noishe. Zelos was pushed backwards, his cuts painfully stinging and throbbing as he felt warm blood trickle down his shirt and arm.

"Zelos!" Sheena cried running toward him. He gasped as the beast pushed him back farther whipping its head trying to break the chosen's grip on his dagger.

"Eh…damn you're an annoying little bastard aren't you?" Zelos said smiling a little; the beast growled its blue eyes glowing in anger. It jumped to the side taking Zelos with it, he cried out in pain as the beast's tail slammed into his back he rolled to the side, panting trying to get up from his crouching position, the beast leaped into the air fangs bared and claws fully extended.

"Etsuei! Leave them!" Zelos put his arm up in defense but all he felt was a hot brush of air. He looked up confused and saw the remains of the beast, tiny black wisps of smoke.

"Colette!" Lloyd cried running underneath he black cloud. A grunt from a familiar voice made Lloyd look side longingly at his downed father. _Dad…_

"Oh, such hard choices, who will it be? The girl or your father?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow. _ How did he know that Kratos was my…? _Kratos was on one-knee immobile cuts on every inch of his body his arms over his chest he was panting his headshot up as he glared at the half elf and his human hostage.

"Lloyd…don't worry about me…just get-just get Colette back." Kratos whispered his whole body shaking in pain. He clenched his fists turning his furious brown eyes up to the man on that pitch-black ominous cloud. He dashed forward as the cloud was farther away.

"Colette!" he cried one arm outstretched. Colette leaned over the side of the black cloud, but Meridian appeared behind her and yanked her away by her hair, a vicious smile on his face. He wrapped his arm around the struggling girl's waist and Colette brandished her chakrams.

"Lloyd!" she cried out as the half elf knocked her weapons away and they fell to the ground below lying uselessly in the emerald green grass. Lloyd growled his back burning more than ever white hot flashes of pain blinded his vision and the only thoughts running through his mind were those of anger, despair, and confusion. _What…what the hell am I suppose to do!_ The voice within his head raged as he looked up helplessly. His vision turned a familiar pure white, and a blonde haired child stood before him, back turned. Mithos turned his head to the boy in red and gave a small smile.

"_You do…what you have to do to keep living for the days to come…Lloyd Irving Auron." _The half elf said, his face was surprisingly calm and his blue eyes sparkled in the unnatural light of the current setting. The settings returned to the field with the billowing and the cloud dotted sky that suggested rain.

"Kratos! Kratos are you alright!" Raine cried running over to the panting man who was still down on one knee. He looked up at her, his eyes clouding.

"Don't you dare fall unconscious on me Kratos!" Raine pleaded turning Kratos' face up to hers, he closed his eyes gently.

"DAD!" Everyone stood still as Lloyd darted over to his fathers side, he turned around to the now air borne cloud, with it's two occupants. Colette stared numbly at the boy below her, his brown eyes connecting with her crystal blue ones. _I'll come for you…I promise._ She was startled at first and then with a small smile nodded, as her vision was wrapped in darkness as the scene of her friends and Lloyd disappeared right beneath her feet.

Kratos! It's been so long since we first trained together…I hope this letter gets to you without too much delay, I long to train with you again…and talk to Mithos he's more friendlier than I could possibly imagine. There is one thing though…it's about…Phanos, I know you told me not to write about that kind of stuff in these letter just in case…he finds out, but Phanos has been acting ever so strange lately…I'm getting worried…it's like, he's a whole different person. Kratos...I wish you'd come back…I just wish…this war would stop already…heh, sorry I forgot that you're trying to do just that…See you soon…

_Meridian_

He sat down on the bed eyes wide with disbelief, the soft gentle push of the air from the open window sent the dormant letter in his limp hands cascading to the floor in a fluid movement similar to a dancer. He put his head in his hands his silky blue hair falling over his shoulder.

"I should've known…god why didn't I see it!" He slammed his clenched fist into the soft down bed as he shot up and began to pace.

"I-I just can't believe this! Why the hell would he keep something like that from me…from them?" he paused at the sound of voices…his eyes darted to the window.

"Soldiers? What the hell could they possibly want?" he rubbed his temples as a banging came from down below.

"I'm coming I'm coming! Hold your damn horses." He grumbled walking down the stairs and opening the door, he looked in surprise as a steel sword tip was brought to his face.

"A half elf! What the hell do you think you're doing here!" The guard holding the sword growled. Yuan took a step back, _what the hell are Tethe'allan soldiers doing all the way out here?_

"Where is Lloyd Irving Auron!" the other soldier wielding a spear asked as he stamped the spear handle into the ground. Yuan smiled and shrugged.

"He's out saving the world, would you like to leave a message?" the guard wielding the blade slashed across the renegades face and grabbed him roughly by the collar. Yuan felt the warm blood trickle down his cheek and off his chin as he stared emotionlessly at the infuriated human before him.

"Do you think we have time for games, half elf? Now, I'll ask you again, where is Lloyd Irving?" Yuan closed his eyes, and shrugged.

"He's right behind you…" the guard let go of Yuan's shirt and spun around, he gasped as two duel blades were pressed into his face, and he almost fell to the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lloyd asked a peeved expression on his face he looked at Yuan who was leaning to one side in the doorway, arms over his chest a bemused expression on his face.

"You okay, Yuan?" the half elf waved nonchalantly as he turned around and went back inside.

"P-please! You must help Tethe'alla! A request…from the king." The guard holding the spear said everyone walked over, Zelos grunted as he shifted his weight trying to keep the unconscious Kratos from falling off his back.

"I'm…going to go inside…" he whispered, Sheena held back a laugh knowing it wasn't the time or place for it as Yuan stepped to the side looking incredulously at the red head and auburn haired man on his back.

"It was him!" Lloyd cried out angrily crumpling the paper in his hands. Everyone looked at the floor; the day's events still fresh in everyone's minds.

"Who was it Lloyd?" Yuan asked calmly. Lloyd looked up tears in his eyes.

"The half elf! The one, who hurt dad, kidnapped Colette and wiped out the entire Tethe'allan army! Meridian!" Yuan's eyes widened.

It's been so long since we first trained together… 

"Come on…all of you inside…I think you've done what you were told…now be obedient little doggies and go back home to your King." The guards snarled.

"Just who the hell do you think…"

"I said leave!" Yuan brandished his butterfly sword, staring sternly at the two men.

"We can't…we can't leave without a reply."

"Tell your King…we'll be there soon…just give us a little time." They nodded dumbly and took off at a half run, half walking pace. He coughed, as his re-sheathed his butterfly sword. He felt a light hand on his shoulder and looked to see Raine with a pained expression on her face.

"You haven't been resting…have you?" Yuan coughed a few more times before he could reply.

"With this group? I don't think I know the meaning of…" his sentence was cut short as another coughing fit wracked through his body, almost bringing him to one knee. Raine glared at him.

"You're not to leave the house, understood?"

"Yes…mother." He replied he let out a yelp as the silver haired woman grabbed him by one pointed ear and toted him back into the house. The sight was a morbid one to say the least. Kratos lay unmoving on a sofa, and Lloyd was right by his side. Zelos, Sheena, and Genis were all sitting silently by the fireplace.

"What happened…what happened to Kratos?" Yuan whispered.

"We were ambushed. And then he came to help us." Zelos responded breaking the long eerie silence.

"An Colette? What about her? You just let him…" Raine put a hand on Yuan's shoulder; he turned to her as she shook her head for him to stop. He coughed again, turning and heading up the stairs.

"Yuan…if you know anything about this Meridian…promise me you'll tell me if you do." Lloyd asked in a dulled pained tone of voice. Yuan hung his head his bangs falling over one eye.

"Of course…I'll tell you something once I find something on him."

"Thank you." He looked up the stairs at the door to Kratos' room and he sighed weakly climbing the steps to his room, and leaving everyone in a wake of profound silence.

His cries of pain, anger, and a mixture of frustration echoed off the castles black granite titled walls. He rocked back and forth holding his broken wrist to his chest.

"Son of a bitch…Kratos…I didn't think he'd actually break my wrist…" he whispered more to himself than anyone else. He turned to the blonde haired girl sitting silently on the couch gazing lifelessly into the roaring fire before her. He smirked getting up and walking towards her, he stared down at her with pitiless black orbs. She looked up at him surprised.

"Your hair…it's, it's actually auburn, like Mr.Kratos!" a hand shot to his face as he grabbed a few strands of hair which were indeed auburn. His eyes widened, as he spun around to face a mirror hanging on the wall.

"Shit…I didn't even feel…" he glared at the girl who was staring at him.

"Stop looking me!" He growled under his breath.

"Where'd you get that scar underneath your eye?" he adverted his eyes to the floor and clenched his fist till his knuckles turned white, one hand lightly traced the white scar beneath his right eye.

"My father…if you must know." He said. It was silent…dead silent, he hadn't expected this…he wasn't about to go and spill his guts to the human girl but somewhere deep down inside him he wanted to, he wanted to tell someone of everything he'd been through someone who would listen. He cursed turning away and placing his pale hand on his mirror.

"You're not…evil are you?" she asked tentatively. He scoffed back still turned to the mirror.

"What're you talking about, girl? I just wounded one of your friends and took you hostage. How can I not be considered evil?" he asked looking back at the solemn girl, his expression turned into a pained one.

"I never expected him to come! It wasn't part of the plan! I was just going…just going to warn Lloyd…that's all. Then he shows up and ruined everything! He always ruins everything!" Meridian cried slamming his fist into the tiled wall.

"Why do you hate…"

"It's non of your damn business! Why aren't you afraid your friends left you here to rot." He hissed. She shook her head.

"No. Lloyd promised he'd come for me."

"So you'll just wait here like an obedient dog, while he take his precious time in rescuing you?" she looked defiantly at him her face stern. She nodded. He smiled and shook his head, his figure was changed again, as a thin veil of smoke engulfed him, leaving his hair pure metallic black with auburn stripes. He walked to the door of the room, and looked back at the girl who was silently sitting there tears running down her face.

"You're not to leave this room, understood?" when he got no reply he just opened the door and left. He closed it gently behind him, even though his body was wracked with anger and pain, he couldn't believe that he slipped like that exposing whom he really was to someone so caring and willing to help. He slid to the floor arms between his legs he looked at his hands. He got up once more as he heard the stifled sobs of the girl in the room next door. He began to walk door the dimly lit hallway, he paused a few feet down the hall and looked at the door.

"I'm…sorry. I'm sorry you have to cry…for a man without a heart…please…forgive me." He turned and walked silently down the hallway his broken left wrist in a sling as he was engulfed by the darkness of the castle walls.

_The plan…the plan has been set in motion I assume?_

Yes…all the pieces have been set. It is only a matter of… 

_Time. Time, which I do not have! Why is it taking so long!_

_**Watch your mouth…you forget to whom you are speaking with.**_

_O-Of course not, how could I forget something so…_

_**Important? Easily, as easily as a humans heart is corrupted by revenge and anger.**_

_It'll work won't it?_

_**Surely you aren't underestimating me in that as well.**_

_No, it's just…he's not very reliable…_

_**Oh? On the contrary he is quite reliable…more so than you thought.**_

_I have thought a lot of things that not being one of them…_

_**As long as we have his heart, he will not be able to break free; neither of them will be able to break free of their bonds.**_

_So are the laws of this place. A fitting punishment if I do say so myself._

_**All humans are the same…they neither feel pity or respite for what they do, they only wish to benefit themselves and no others, thus is mans downfall.**_

_It's all coming back. Everything will soon be…mine. They will…all pay I swear it._


End file.
